Midnight kisses
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Hale thought she was just meeting her future step father. she never expected to also meet the man who made her heart race and her every fantasy come to life. one little problem he's her future step father's brother. not to mention older then her. Life is one twisted path and midnight kisses don't help untangle it. olderward.
1. A night of surprises

I don't own twilight

Sliding into that booth at Cullen's bar I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest. I swallowed nervously looking around the crowded area. I was looking for one person in particular. But it wasn't her I was nervous to meet. I tapped my finger on the table top.

"Can I get you anything?" I jumped and looked over at the startled waitress who was standing by my table. "Miss are you okay?"

"Yeah," I swallowed. "I'm fine. I'll take a coke please."

"Coming right up." She smiled before walking away, and once again I was left in my little bubble, my mind running wild with all the possibilities of this meeting. I really should have taken Alice up on her offer to come with me. But I had figured that I should do this by myself. I mean you only get to to meet you're future step father for the first time once right.

"Here you go." The waitress who I noticed was named Bree slipped my coke in front of me.

"Thanks." I tried to smile but I couldn't, the butterflies were wild in my stomach and then I saw her blond hair, and who I assumed would be Emmett Cullen and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"BELLA." Blond hair came flying at me and I was quickly engulfed into a hug. "Oh baby I missed you so much." She kissed my cheek before pulling away. "Baby this is Emmett Cullen. She took the man's hand and smiled. I looked at him. Tall. Curly black hair, built very built and I swallowed.

When my mother had called and told me she had met a man three months ago, soon after I'd went away for my sophomore year of school I'd said that's great. I'm happy for you. What I wasn't expecting was for her to call me right before I packed to come home for Christmas break and tell me that she was getting married. I'd dropped the phone and I think I may have blacked out for a second. Married. My mother married.

Don't get me wrong Rosalie Hale was a beautiful woman, and a wonderful mother but married. I never thought I'd see the day. Because it had always just been me and her, since the day I'd been born to the scared seventeen year old. We'd grown up together. More friends than mother and daughter. So I agreed to meet her at a bar before coming home because let's face it that would have been awkward meeting the future step dad the moment I walked into the house. And now here I stood her clutching his hand and him looking like he may be just as scared as I was.

"Any relation to the person who owns this bar?" I asked noticing that his name was the same as the one over the door.

"My younger brother actually."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say so I just slide into the booth and they slide in across from me.

"Yeah just down the street. EC mechanics that's how your mom and me met I was fixing her car." I snorted into my coke looking over at my mother who had the grace to blush. Because if there was one thing Rosalie Hale could do it was fix a car. No she clearly had alliterative motives going into that garage that day. I smirked and winked at her. Her secret would stay safe with me. "And you're in college?"

"Yeah UW I know it's not far, heck I'm still in the same city but between my class work, and my shifts at the local pub well I haven't had time to meet you sorry." Okay so that may have been a small lie. I could have made time to come and see them. I was only five miles out, but I didn't really want to meet the new boyfriend. Not that I didn't want my mother to be happy I did but I didn't want the drama this man could bring. I never expected her to get engaged to him after three months though. But then again, impulsive was the name of Rosalie most of the time. The fact that she was engaged shouldn't surprise me. this was the same woman who bought a floral shop with the money her father had left her and didn't even blink twice. Sure she'd made a success out of it but still she didn't even consider anything for all she knew she could have sank.

And how do you like it?" I shook my head so lost in thought I hadn't even realized Emmett had asked me a question.

"it's okay tiring most of the time and of course I'll be going for my masters later."

"What are you studying?"

"psychology ." I drained my coke and sat it aside. "So when is the wedding?"

"We wanted to talk to you about that." Mom cut in and that's when I noticed that look in my mother's eyes. I started to get that feeling in my stomach again.

"About what?"

"Well we were figuring we'd get married on Valentine's Day won't that be romantic?" Her face shined with just the thought of it.

"Valentine's day as in this Valentine's day?" I tried to not hyperventilate but come on that was less then two months away. Being engaged was one thing but married in less than five months since the time they met.

"Yes this Valentine's day." She smiled and I didn't want to dash her happiness. But seriously this Valentine's Day. I tried to smile I really did but I know it came out weak.

"Sounds good I guess we have a lot of work to do. Now if you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom." I tried to sound cheerful as I slide out of the booth. I knew my hands were starting to shake. What was I supposed to do with this information in less then two months I'd have a step father. Sure I was mostly out of the house and I certainly didn't need a father figure. I snorted at the very thought. "Shit." I mumbled to myself would this man expect to have a say in my life would he try to act like a father, I sure as hell hoped not. I was almost twenty one I didn't need a father. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice the man in front of me until I ran straight into him.

"Miss are you okay, are you lost?"

I shook my head looking up into the green eyes of the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. "No I'm… " I looked around how the hell had I made it into this man's office I don't even remember opening the door I wrinkled my nose. "Okay maybe I am lost. Sorry I'm just a little distracted I was trying to find the bathroom how I ended up here I have no idea."

He chuckled his laugh rich and deep and oh so yummy "That's okay the bathrooms down the hall and too your left"

"Thanks." I smiled turning to go but a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Are you okay? I mean besides being distracted."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just got an information overload is all." I sighed.

"Well how about I send you out a shot to get yourself over the overload."

I laughed. "As great as that would be I'm underage."

I could see the shock on his face. "Okay then cheese fries, I promise I have the best cheese fries."

" Oh and how would the owner feel about you giving out free food?" I smirked.

"Considering I am the owner I don't think he'd mind." He winked. And I started to hyperventilate if this was the owner that meant he was Emmett's brother and if he was Emmett's brother that meant he was my soon to be uncle, and oh fuck my soon to be uncle was sex on a stick, and was that wrong to think. I'm pretty sure that thought should be illegal. I started to laugh hysterically. I was laughing so hard I fell down on the floor.

"Okay now I don't think you're okay." He squatted down next to me and went to help me up. As soon as I was standing I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No I'm fine just the world has a wicked sense of humor. So that would make you Edward Cullen."

"Yes. And you who are you mystery lady?"

"See I really don't want to tell you that."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because I just don't. That would make these thoughts running through my head oh so wrong." I slapped a hand over my mouth heat radiating from my cheeks. I couldn't believe I'd just said that.

He threw back his head and laughed coming closer to me, invading my space and as he leaned closer his hot breath sailed across my face. "And what kind of thoughts are those?" He whispered. His voice like honey. Smooth and soothing.

"Thoughts I shouldn't be having not only because you must be at least ten years older then me but also because I just shouldn't." I wouldn't tell him that my mom was marrying his brother, maybe in some odd twisted logic, that if I didn't say it, it wouldn't make it true.

"Well mystery girl what if I'm having the same thoughts as you and what if I don't care who you are. While as long as you're not married that is. You're not married are you mystery girl?" He reached up and twisted a lock of my hair around his finger. I shook my head numbly. "Engaged?" again I shook my head. "In a relationship?" another shake of my head. His green eyes looking deeply into mine, the lust I saw there made me feel powerful I'd never felt like this with anyone before. For just a second I wished I could be impulsive like my mother. Oh how I wished for that, because if I was I would have kissed him and the consequences be damned. But I wasn't. I couldn't, for one I wasn't as brave as my mother, and for another I just wouldn't go there. " then I don't see a problem." He whispered his lips close to mine. I swallowed oh how I wanted this man to kiss me and I'd just met him all of ten minutes ago and that was just plain crazy. Just then there was knock on the door. "Saved by the knock Mystery girl." He whispered pulling away and opening the door to reveal my mom and Emmett standing on the other side.

"Edward have you seen…." Emmett's words trailed off as he spied me over his brother's shoulder. I could feel my mother's eyes on me. I could see the calculated look in them the smirk on the face.

"Have I seen what Emmett?"

"I was going to ask if you've seen Bella but I can clearly see you have." Emmett nodded to me and Edward turned bewildered eyes to me.

"Bella, as in Bella Hale future step niece?"

"I guess you could call me that." I bit my lip trying not to laugh."Sorry I got a bit lost." I said looking over at my mom and Emmett. "Edward found me."

"Yeah." Edward said I noticed his Adam's apple bob.

"Oh well we're getting ready to leave are you coming home with us?" Mom asked.

"No my car's here so I'll just drive home in a few I still have to go to the bathroom anyway got a little lost after all."

"Okay Sweetie we'll see you at home." Mom stepped forward and kissed my cheek. I nodded

"Good to meet you Emmett."

"Yeah you too Bella we'll see you at home." It felt so weird to hear him call it home. I just nodded. As soon as they were gone I looked at Edward.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea" I said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting that one." He swallowed. "Either your mother had you really young or she's a lot older then I thought. I knew she had a kid but I was expecting a young kid."

"She was seventeen and if she had a young kid don't you think you would have met said child before now?"

"Not really I've only met her two times both times Emmett brought her here for dinner and I just figured someone was watching the girl well I guess you."

I couldn't help laughing at that. "Sorry to disappoint you. Now I think I really should be going." I smirked getting ready to leave the office. He stopped me though his hand over mine on the door knob.

"What if I don't care?" He whispered against my ear causing me to shiver.

I turned to look at him. "We aren't related by blood, sure my brother will be your step father but well you're out of the house at college so." He shrugged.

"Yeah that doesn't make anything awkward." I snorted.

"Not if we don't let it." He smirked and oh how I wanted to give in. I wanted to give in so badly. "Bella." He came closer to me. I felt his hand on my cheek. I swallowed. "Unless you stop me right now I'm going to kiss you." And I thought about it I really did and for once I threw caution to the wind and I let him kiss me. And it was like no other kiss I'd never had. I'd heard about fireworks before but I'd never experienced them until Edward kissed me and I wanted to drown in him and this was crazy, but at the moment I didn't care. With his lips against mine I let my self be selfish for just a second, let myself get lost in the sensations for once .I'd figure out the rest in the morning for now I'd take what I wanted. Me and Edward and this tiny office, and I'd pretend that I wasn't the usual shy mouse and that he wasn't soon to be my uncle and that all the forces in the universe didn't seem to be against us. Yes for this moment I'd give in.

A/N Well what a tangled web Bella finds herself in. what do you think? Review if you like it.


	2. Edward's Angel

Edward POV

I was drowning, drowning in the mere scent of this angel in my arms. Her lips tasted of strawberries and her hair smelled of Freesia and I just wanted to stay lost in her. Lost in the feel of her pressed close to me in this tiny office. Lost in the thought that for just a second she'd want me, a man too old for her. A man who shouldn't want her.

"Bella." Her name ghosted across my lips as I pulled back and looked at her dazed brown eyes. This was like a dream, a dream I never wanted to wake up from. How did I end up here and how could I ensure that I never left.

"Edward," My name as sweet as honey dripped from her lips and I couldn't help myself I took her lips in another kiss. Molding her body even closer to mine.

She broke away from me, and I felt the loss of her as she slipped around me and leaned across my desk. The air pulsing around us she looked at me, her breath ragged. "This is such a bad idea." She breathed trying to catch her breath.

"Why? Why can't we do this?" I walked closer to her and she backed up but she was pressed against the desk and couldn't move farther without going around me again.

"Please." The word came out weak, breathy.

"Please what?" I brushed my finger over her porcelain skin. Feeling her heated blush against my own skin.

"Don't make me fall for you." Her words came out so soft that I almost didn't hear them. A single tear fell down her cheek and I reached up and brushed it away.

"What are you scared of?" I whispered shattered to see this woman crying in front of me.

"I'm scared to love, I'm scared to fall on a normal day but I'm even more scared to fall for you, because your brother is soon to be my step- father. I can't put my mom in that position between me and her husband, if something happens I can't. She's done everything for me my whole life she deserves to be happy."

This woman l who was so confident just moments ago as she matched me kiss for kiss against that door now looked like an angel with her wings weighed down by sorrow.

"Bella why does it have to be either or, why can't you both be happy?"

Her laughter held a bitter edge to it. "Maybe in a perfect world. Maybe in a world where happiness falls out of the sky but that's not the world I grew up in."

"Bella." I sighed. What was I getting myself into? This girl was so broken so damaged, and I thought of the mother who raised her the woman who was soon to be my sister and law. The vivacious woman who lit up a room and didn't let anyone hold her down and I wondered how she'd raised the woman in front of me to be so scared. Almost scared of her own shadow. "Come here." I grabbed her hand pulling her over to couch in the corner I sat down beside her.

"I just met you why do you care, why can't be just chalk this up to stupid impulsivity and go on our way? I'll see you at Christmas and then the wedding and maybe a time here and there at family functions and we'll pretend like this never happened"

"Is that really what you want?"

"What I want. What I want is for this to all be a bad dream, how is it possible to meet a guy I want to fall for and have him be so entwined in a life I didn't even know I was about to lead until three days ago. Doesn't life just have a twisted sense of humor?"

"Bella how about we just take this one day, one moment at a time? A date, a talk, a kiss nothing more." I took her hand in mine.

"Yeah I'm sure you use that line on all the girls." The words that pasted her lips making my heart sting and feel like she'd just slapped me.

"Bella I have dated before of course I have I'm thirty three years old, I've had serious girlfriends and even a few one night stands, but I don't play with people's feelings that isn't me I don't know where you got the idea I'm a playboy but it's not true. "

"I'm sorry." She licked her lips and looked up at me. "That wasn't fair you're right I don't know you and I shouldn't judge you on the experiences I've had with other guys. I have to say though we haven't even known each other for a few hours this isn't normal."

"Who needs normal? Your mother is marrying my brother and they have only known each other for a few months."

"Yes that's my mother though she likes to throw caution to the wind. She doesn't let anything keep her down. Me I'm the opposite I hide behind my books and I don't trust, the only people I trust are my best friend Alice and my mother, men. " She cleared her throat. "Men have never earned my trust but plenty of them have crushed it. It's not fair to you that I compare you to those men and boys but there it is." She stood up and started to pace. "And I can't believe I'm telling you a practical stranger all of this what in the world has gotten into me?" Her hands were flying around and was torn between comforting her and laughing at the look on her face. I stood up and grabbed her hands holding her steady.

"Bella stop, take a deep breath." I stood in front her holding her hands. I could feel her shaking. "I can see this is all too much for you. Maybe you're right and we shouldn't to this. Everything has happened so fast and I don't know your whole story/ I would love to know that story .I would but only when you want to tell me. Not a second sooner. I'd love to get to know you better Bella I really would. I'd love you to let me past the walls you've never let another past. I understand you can't though and I'll respect that."

"Thank you." She squeezed my hand, took a deep breath and stepped back. "I should get home. I'm sure my mom is wondering where I've gotten to." she swept her hair from her face and started to head towards the door once again before she turned. I smirked I wondered if she'd ever make it out of this office. "One more thing." She reached around me and grabbed a pen and paper off my desk. She scribbled something on it and handed it to me. "My cell number." She pressed it into my hand. "It was good to meet you Edward."

Before I could say anything she was gone and the door was closed behind her. My mind was spinning and I didn't know what to say. The girl was so confusing. I sat down heavily in my chair. I couldn't pin point what it was about Bella Hale that caught me by the throat and wouldn't let me go. Maybe it was the cute look on her face when she was so distracted she'd walked into my office. Or the way she teased me when she wouldn't tell me her name. I looked down at the number scrawled on the piece of paper and quickly programed it into my phone.

She didn't want me, or she did but wouldn't let herself want me because of her past and because of Emmett and Rosalie. I groaned of course it was just my luck to fall in love with my brothers future step daughter. Sure there was nothing illegal about that and sure we were both adults but can anyone say awkward with a capital A. just think of all the family tangles that would bring. I started to laugh thinking that if I married her my brother would be my father in law. He'd be my kids Grandpa. Yes that would be interesting to explain.

I stared down at the number again as I stuck in a drawer in case I lost my phone or something. I leaned back and closed my eyes before sighing and scrubbing my hands over my eyes. I got up and walked out of the office to go and check on the bar. It was almost last call and I was sure Jasper was crushed with request, all the college students coming off of finals and ready to party before heading home for family holiday.

"Hey man everything under control?" I slipped behind the bar and looked at my best friend. I'd known Jasper Whitlock since I was ten and him and his family had moved to Seattle. He'd been in my class and the teacher had sat us next to each other. He'd asked to borrow my spider man comic and we'd been friends ever since.

"Yep nothing to drastic." He passed a drink to a waiting co-ed before turning to me. "So where have you been, you went back to your office hours ago to work on the payroll and I haven't seen you since. Pay roll couldn't have been that bad could it?"

"Shit." I mumbled. "No I actually got distracted from that now I'll have to do it before I go to bed."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the pretty Brunette I just saw slip past here a second ago would it." He winked.

I shook my head. "Man don't even go there."

"Why?"

"That's Emmett's future Step daughter." The glass he was holding fell to the floor as he bent over laughing. He stood up and went to grab a broom.

"You're kidding me right?" He quickly swept up the broken pieces tossing them into the trash before turning back to me.

"I wish I was but no that is Bella Hale daughter of Rosalie Hale."

"How old is she?"

"Almost twenty one."

"Want to rob the cradle do you Edward?" He smirked.

"Shut up." I sighed. I glanced at the clock. "Make last call and then close up I'm going to try and actually get pay roll done hopefully."

"Will do boss." I rolled my eyes he knew I hated when he called me that sure I had a bigger stake in the bar but he wasn't just a bartender he was my best friend, and he'd chipped in money when I needed it to open this place. He was just as important to Cullen's bar as I was. I settled back into my chair and buckled down to get the pay roll finished. Finally booting down the computer I grabbed my keys and made my way into the silent and dark bar letting myself out I made my way home. I didn't even bother to flip the lights on as I made my way into my room and stripped of my clothes falling into bed. Visions of Bella dancing behind my eyes.

I didn't figure I'd see her again until Christmas but I was wrong. As I walked into Cullen's at noon getting ready for the lunch crowd I was surprised to see Bella sitting on a stool at the bar. Jasper shrugged as he poured her a coke. "She was here when I got here at eleven, I figured you wouldn't mind." I nodded walking up to her. I slide onto the stool next to her.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your company to?"

"You're brother, my mother and very loud sex."

"Gross too much information."

"You think that's too much information well I had to hear it thankfully I didn't have to see it I raced out of there before that could happen. They were in the freaking living room Edward, the living room I sit in there. So I texted my mom's phone and told her I was going out. Who knows if she'll get it and how I ended up here I have no idea but I did and I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Phone."

"What?"

"Give me your phone."

"Okay." Passing over her phone she waited to see what I would do with it. I quickly programed my number.

"There." I passed it back to her. "Now if you ever need a rescue you can just call me."

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem. And thanks for warning me never to sit on that couch." I shuddered and she winced.

"I think I'll just disinfect that whole room hell the whole house who knows where else they did it."

"Seriously stop putting those thoughts in my head."

"Sorry can't help it." She smirked as Jasper laughed in the corner.

"Oh you think this is funny do you well just be thankful you're an only child Whitlock."

"I am every day Cullen."

"Lucky bastard." I mumbled.

"Yes I am." He stuck his tongue out at me and at that moment I forgot we were both in our thirty's and felt like I was back in elementary school.

"Okay boys that's enough." Bella chuckled. "You cook here right is there any why I can get a BLT?"

"Coming right up." Jasper called going into the kitchen. And as Jasper made her sandwich and she sat on the stool at my bar swinging her feet back and forth I thought man I really should thank Emmett for being his usual inconsiderate self because without it Bella wouldn't be sitting here right now. Though I'd never share that thought with Bella. I silently chuckled to myself.

A/N Wow the response I got to the first chapter was way more then I was expecting so thank you so much. I hope you enjoy getting into Edward's head a bit.


	3. Mother and Daughter

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

As I sat munching on The BLT Jasper had sat in front of me I thought of how I'd ended up here. Why here I couldn't exactly pin point, but it wasn't like I could go to back to my dorm as it was closed for the holidays, and I guess I just needed to sit down and process everything. Somehow I found my car aimed towards the bar.

I shivered thinking of the sounds I'd heard coming from the living room that morning. I really needed some brain bleach after that.

"You okay?" Edward's voice came from my side.

"Yeah, I just wish brain bleach was a real thing." I shivered again.

"Oh poor Bella." He chuckled causing me to glare at him. I pushed the plate away.

"Thanks for the food Jasper." I went to pull some money out but Edward's hand on mine stopped me.

"No way." He shook his head. "If anyone has to pay for that it's my brother, but really I have a policy free food for family and you're as good as family."

"Don't remind me." My mind went back to the night before, pressed close to Edward in his office. Oh how I wanted that man. I wanted him more then I'd ever wanted anyone or anything in my life, but just thinking about it made my throat tight and my stomach cramp, and I felt like I was panicking. It wasn't even about him being my mother's future brother in law, or the fact that he was almost fourteen years older than me. It had to do with the fact that I don't trust men. Starting with my father who was hardly around. I'd see him once a year if I was lucky or if for some reason he decided he wanted to play daddy for a few hours. Then there were the boys I went to school with all throughout Middle school and high school, who noticed how shy I was and used that to their advantage to tease and torment me. To take dares to see if I'd go out with them. Cruelty that still ran deep in my heart.

If it had just been that I may not be as broken as I was now but then there was the one who still stayed in my heart. The one I wanted and hated all in one breath. The one who was my best friend and who I almost gave everything to, but who threw it all in my face to marry another, have a baby with another, live the life he promised me with another, and yet still call me . Torment my heart and mind every so often. Like clockwork just as I'd forget him he'd contact me again, and I'd go down the slippery slide of feelings again. Yes if anyone broke me it was Michel Newton and I was finally, finally getting myself on track again. I wasn't sure I wanted to give another man the power to break me the way he could. I glanced at Edward was he worth it?

I'd dated sporadically since high school trying to forget Michael and push him to the back of my mind and out of my heart, but every time it got close to being anything real I'd run for fear of getting hurt again. My walls were tall and thick and I didn't know if I could ever bring them down. I looked to my side again and once more wondered if this man was worth it. If all the extra baggage he brought with him was worth it. If he could handle all my insecurities and fears, or if I'd have a panic attack right there in the middle of his bar just thinking about it.

I wished Alice was around but she'd flown home to Mississippi to be with her family for Christmas. Plus I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to share my feelings about Edward with her. Because if I shared my feelings about Edward I'd have to share my feelings about my mother's impending marriage. I'd have to admit how selfish I felt. Because it had always just been us and now I felt like I was losing her to this man and there again was my issue with men. Was he good enough for her? Would he try and break up our relationship? I knew I had to stop all the what if's and trust but I just couldn't stop my pounding heart and whirling brain.

Before my mind could crawl even farther into the what if's my mother and Emmett came racing into the bar. "Oh Bella there you are." My mom hugged me and I scowled at her. "We were worried you just said you were going out, no information on where you were going. Luckily we saw your car in the parking lot.

My look got even darker. "I'm almost twenty one, I didn't think I had to tell you exactly where I was going, and you could have tried to call you know." I waved my phone at her. Plus when I sent that text I didn't even know where I was going. I just ended up here. "

"Bella would you like another coke?" Jasper looked at me and then the empty glass I was sure he was trying to defuse the tense atmosphere that had infused the area.

"Sure Jasper that would be great." He nodded going to get me another drink.

"You're right it's just usually you are more specific about where you're going and when you'll be home. I'm the impulsive one remember? You're the one who thinks every detail out." I cringed at my mom's words wondering how Edward would take them. It wasn't like what she said was a lie it was just that it was another piece to my puzzle another piece of my baggage. My need to feel in control as I walked the tightrope of life.

"Yes while when you wake up and leave your room only to hear your mother having sex in the living room thinking anything but I need to get out of here now isn't really a priority." I was looking at her as her face turned scarlet I heard Emmett choking on the drink Jasper had set in front of him.

"You okay there Em?" Edward pounded on his brother's back watching him I could tell he was trying not laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I think." He coughed again and drank some of the water Jasper slide in front of him.

"Bella I'm so, so sorry." Mom started to apologize. As I shook my head.

"Listen just keep the extra curricula's out of the living room please. Or any other common spaces. At least when I'm there. I really can't sit on that couch anymore. I actually think I may just disinfect the whole house, who knows where you guys have done it." Emmett started to cough again and I shot a look at him. "That isn't an invitation to tell me by the way. "

Edward really did start laughing then. "Wow you've got yourself a live one there." Emmett joked.

"I may be quieter than her but she's still my mama, I did get somethings from her." I looked at my future step dad.

"Again, I'm sorry baby I guess it's just going to take some getting used to you me and living together with a man. We've never done that have we sweets."

"No, no we haven't and I'm sure we'll figure it out. I mean I'm only home during holidays and the summer it will be fine." I shrugged.

"Okay well the reason we wanted to come and find you is because me and you are going to do some last minuet Christmas shopping and then we're going to get our hair done."

"Really." I scrunched up my nose. "You know I like my hair the way it is."

"But Bella." Mom pouted and I groaned.

"Fine but nothing crazy."

"No promises." She giggled and I groaned what had I gotten myself into.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way." I hopped off the stool and turned back to Edward. "Thanks for letting me hang out here."

"Anytime." As I started to walk away his voice stopped me, "and Bella remember what I said." I swallowed as I turned back and nodded. Walking out of the bar with my mom.

"What did he say?" mom pestered.

"Oh nothing. So are we taking your car?"

"Yeah let's go." I hopped she would have let it go but as soon as we were headed towards the mall she was back on the scent. "So what did Edward tell you? Come on tell me." She was like a dog with a bone and I groaned.

"He just told me to call him if I needed to be rescued from you and Emmett."

"Really." Mom pursed her lips and I inwardly groaned.

"He was just being nice." I said trying to cut her off at the impasse

"Yes I'm sure he was. So what do you think of Emmett?"

"I don't know mom I hardly know the guy but I guess he's okay. There is nothing in me saying run, run fast."

"Well that's good." She sighed and I knew she wanted more. I bit my lip taking a deep breath and turning to her.

"What do you want me to say, do you want me to say I love the guy? That I'm jumping for joy that you're marrying him in less than two months that our lives are going to be flipped upside down. I can't do that I'm sorry I just can't." I grabbed her hand. "I am happy that you're happy, I want you to be happy and I'm sure I'll grow to like Emmett in time, as I get to know him. You know me though I don't do well with change. Change is a shock to my system and it takes a while for me to adjust to it. Just changing the paint color on the wall sends me into tears sometimes, this is an actual other human being coming into the house and staying for the rest of our lives. I'll get used to it but it will take time it won't happen overnight."

"I know," she took a deep breath and patted my hand. "He is a good guy Bella he really is. You'll see that." I just nodded hoping what she said was true for her own sake. Maybe even a little for my sake, because if Emmett was good wouldn't that mean Edward was too? "So next weekend I think we should go wedding dress shopping maid of honor to you'll be my maid of honor won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"Great."

We pulled into the mall and some of the tension eased as we got out of the car and headed towards the stores. I don't know how but we ended up with at least five bags each mom said we had buy things for Edward and Emmett and their parents Esme and Carlisle and I just shook my head as she piled more and more things on. I was sure our arms would fall off. What mom didn't know was that while she was getting something for Carlisle I snuck off and picked up a silver grey button up shirt for Edward. I don't know but I just felt like it would look good on him. After we finished our shopping and I felt like my arms were going to fall off we stopped off at the food court.

"So are you all done with the shopping now?" I looked at the bags scattered around us I was slightly worried about the other shoppers and the hazard that many bags on the floor could cause.

"Yep I think I got everything." So Bells. Any new guys in your life?"

I groaned and wanted to bang my head on the table. What was I going to tell her? Well I did have a hot and heavy make out session with your future brother in law last night in his office. Yeah no thanks I will pass on that.

"Nope" I shoved food into my mouth before she could question me farther.

"Oh come on I mean you're friends with Alice she must hook you up with some great guys." I sighed that was Rosalie for you always thinking I needed a boyfriend.

"She tries I don't bite."

"Oh Bella" she shook her head. I could see the concern in her eyes and my heckles raised slightly. She may think she needs a string of dates but I don't need that. Sure she'd never brought the men around and I was thankful for that but she still went out with more guys then I could count I knew it. She knew I knew it but we never talked about it. "Did I ruin you?"

"Ruin me what are you talking about?" this whole conversation was just draining me.

"Ruin you for a relationship. I know I never really showed you a healthy relationship and I know your father sure as hell didn't." she cringed at the mere mention of the man who had fathered me and crushed her teenage heart.

"You didn't ruin me." I sighed. "I'm just cautious around men. Where you let the hurt roll off I tend to let it stick."

"Oh baby. Not all men are like your father or Mike please believe that." She sighed and I wondered if she'd say more but she shook her head and leaned over kissing my cheek. "Let's get our hair done okay." I just nodded bending down and helping to collect our bags. We headed towards the salon and as we walked towards it I noticed a look on my mother's face I hadn't seen in a long time and a part of me wanted her to tell me what she had hesitated to tell me before and a part of me never wanted to know.

As I set in the solon chair getting my hair cut and colored a slightly deeper brunette I thought of life and how it had led me to this moment in this shop with my mother. I knew mom didn't like that I hated change heck even I knew I was crazy sometimes when it came to change, but we'd moved so many times when I was growing up that I just wanted stability, and for me my grandfather's house the one we lived in now was that. So when anything got changed in that house my nerves went on edge. I felt my foundation shake just a little and I wished I wasn't that way. I truly felt fucked up sometimes. I inwardly shook my head. As I thought back over my life Edwards face popped into my head and my heart and my mind struggled with the fact that my heart said I wanted him and my head said run for the hills. As I left the solon as mom was messing with the bags trying to shove them all into the trunk I quickly snapped a picture of my new hair and sent it to Edward.

As I sat in the front seat and mom came around the car my phone chirped and I quickly opened it to see a message from Edward.

 **Edward: Sexy ;)**

 **Bella: Thanks.**

 **Edward: Anytime**

I giggled and mom looked over at me. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Alice is complaining about how mean her parents are making her go to an ugly sweater party and you know how Alice feels about fashion." I quickly lied I wasn't sure why. I didn't think my mom would throw a fit if I told her about Edward but at the same time I wasn't ready to share whatever was between us with anyone. At least not until I was sure. Until I was on steady ground and could fight for what I wanted against any and all criticisms

"Poor girl." I chuckled at the look on her face. If there was one thing Rosalie Hale couldn't stand it was being forced into ugly clothing.

"I knew you would feel that way." I chuckled shutting my phone. "So where are we headed to now?"

"Back to the bar we are picking up Emmett and Edward and then it's time for you to meet Esme and Carlisle." I swallowed thickly. Trying not to panic. Meet Esme and Carlisle as in Edwards's parents. I just hoped I made a good impression for many reasons and hardly any of them had to do with my mother or Emmett. I just hoped I'd make it through the evening without passing out tripping or anything else embarrassing.

A/N Thank you everyone who has favored, followed and reviewed it means a lot. So not much Edward and Bella interaction in this chapter but we got to see a bit of the Rosalie/Bella dynamic. And next up back to Edward's POV and meeting Esme and Carlisle now won't that be fun.


	4. The Parents part 1

I don't own Twilight.

Edward POV

"Hey man what are you doing?" I shoved my phone in my pocket as Emmett tried to look at it.

"Mmm nothing." I lied badly. And when I say badly I mean even Emmett didn't believe me and he believes almost anything most of the time.

"Sure man got a secret girlfriend?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore now would it?" I walked around him.

"Oh come on you're no fun you haven't dated anyone since you dated that Tanya chick last year."

I cringed just thinking about it Tanya Denali who should also be classified as the worst mistake I'd ever made. Chick was crazy. Like light your car on fire crazy. Yes she actually lit my car on fire. We only dated for three months and she showed up on my doorstep expecting to move in. When I told her no she accused me of cheating and then set my car on fire. Well that certainly put me off dating for a while.

"Yes while after Tanya I think I needed a dating hiatus." I grabbed a rag and started to wipe down the counter. "Jasper you'll be fine here for a few hours well I'm at my parents' right?"

"Dude I've held down this fort for longer than that before stop being so jumpy." I could tell he wanted to laugh openly at me, but Emmett was there so he didn't.

"You do think Mom and dad will like Bella don't you?"

"Why don't you think they'd like her?" my heart was in my throat just thinking about how my parents may not like Bella and it had nothing to do with Emmett and Rosalie's impending marriage.

"I mean mom's always wanted grandkids but I don't think she meant an almost twenty one year old."

"Emmett Bella isn't their grandchild." I almost growled, feeling sick at just the mere thought of it.

"Well I mean sure not by blood but she'll be my daughter by marriage in a few short months. So thus she will be their granddaughter."

"Emmett before you go throwing around the daughter and granddaughter label you might want to ask Bella how she wants to be addressed when it comes to the two of you. She isn't a little girl. She's already grown. You can't just come into her life and expect that just because you're married to her mother that means you get to be a father to her." Not to mention you don't want to think of that pesky little connection. A voice whispered in my head.

"Maybe you're right." Emmett rubbed the back of his head as Bella and Rosalie walked into the bar.

"Hey you two, are you ready to go?" Rose smiled as she walked towards us. I noticed Bella hanging back. She almost looked like she was about to faint.

"Yeah we're ready, are you okay?" my attention turned to Bella and then even though I hadn't meant for my question to land us there Rose and Emmett also turned their attention to Bella.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just nervous I'm sure your parents are lovely people me and strangers just don't mix well."

I cracked a smile a glib remark on my tongue about how she had no trouble mixing with me last night but I stopped myself and smiled. "You'll be fine I promise my parents aren't scary."

"Sure you say that now, you have to say that they're your parents."

"So what do you tell people about me?" Rosalie quizzed.

"Well of course I tell them you're the most awesome mother ever. When really I mean you're a crazy bat." Bella teased winking at her mother. I just shook my head. I loved and respected my mother. I would even say I was friends with my mother but we didn't have a relationship anywhere near that of Rose and Bella. I guess that is what came when you only had each other.

"Love you to." Rose smirked.

"So how are we getting to the parentals?" Emmett cut in.

"Well my car is big enough to carry us all if we want, or we can all take our separate cars." I shrugged.

"Well let me ask this is your mother's food edible?"

"What?" I scrunched up my nose at Bella's question.

"Well I mean if your mother cooks but her food really isn't something people would want to eat it would make sense to all come back here and eat later. Now if your mother's food is satisfactory we can all take our cars and just leave from your parents' house doing whatever we want and no one feels rushed. "

I started to laugh. "If there is one thing Esme Cullen is good at its cooking." I assured her. "I mean don't get me wrong she's great at many things but cooking she wins a blue ribbon every year for her pies at the local fair."

"Ah one of those mothers."

"What does that mean?" Rosalie turned to her daughter.

"Just that you burn water mother dearest."

"I'm going to starve aren't I?" Emmett moaned.

"Oh with her you should expect a lot of takeout unless you want to eat burned pasta. Or pop tarts every day. Which is why I learned to cook early so I wouldn't starve. My middle school had home economics which was a god send."

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Bella. "Yes well if we're done embarrassing me I think it's time we headed out to the Cullen's."

"Yes let's go so I'm guessing we'll all take our own cars. Or at least Bella and Edward will since Rose and I drove together." Emmett pointed out.

"Yes dear." Rosalie confirmed.

"Great lets go I can just hear my mother's baked chicken calling my name."

I just rolled my eyes at my brother as I was headed towards my own car. I stopped and turned. "Bella doesn't know the way there." I pointed out.

"Well it's not like she can't follow us."

Rosalie snorted at her fiancée's words. "If I suck at cooking Bella sucks at directions she'll get lost."

"She's not lying." Bella sighed a slight blush covering her face.

"Okay then I think it's best if you come with me." I nodded towards my car.

"Okay." I could almost hear the sigh on her lips.

"I don't bite I promise."

"Oh I guess if you promise I must believe you." She teased walking around my car and getting into the passenger seat.

I watched Rosalie and Emmett pull out of the parking lot before getting into the car myself. I could feel the electricity between me and Bella in that tiny confined space. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards my parent's house.

"This is going to be okay right?" Bella's words startled me slightly as I looked over at her.

"Of course they will." I slide my hand over hers and I heard her gasp. Her hand trembling slightly under mine I almost pulled it away but I didn't. I tried not to think of Emmett's earlier words about grand kids.

"I'm sure your parents are happy to see one of you finally married. I mean Emmett is forty."

"Yes mom has been pestering for a wedding for some time." I chuckled. She married my dad at nineteen had Emmett at twenty and me when she was almost twenty seven. Emmett just turned forty I'll by thirty four in March."

I noticed her cringe ever so slightly. "That's even worse than I thought. I mean I won't be twenty one until next September and by that time you'll almost be thirty five."

"Oh come on it's not that much." I soothed.

"Maybe." She nibbled her lower lip in such a tantalizing fashion that I just wanted to reach across the seat and kiss her. I tapped my finger on the steering wheel and concentrated on the road as we got closer to my parents' house. I saw Emmett up ahead as he pulled into the drive way. I pulled up behind him and parked.

"Your parents live here?" Bella looked wide eyed.

"Uh yeah." I shook my head looking at the house was it really that big. I guess by many standards it was. I was used to it though. Opening the door I looked over at her. Well are you getting out or are you planning to stay in the car forever?" I joked.

"I'm coming." She swallowed and got of the car. I could hear her door shut and waited before she was beside me. Emmett and Rosalie were already in the house. I jumped slightly when I felt Bella's hand slip into mine she squeezed it lightly before letting go.

"It will be okay." I assured her. We headed towards the front door. I opened it and gestured for her to go in front of me. Bella jumped slightly and I thought if she could she'd hide behind me as my mother came into view around the corner.

"Oh Edward, and you must be Bella." My mom smiled at Bella who looked a bit shell shocked.

"Ye…Yes it's good to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh none of that Mrs. Cullen stuff. It's Esme just Esme." I breathed a sigh of relief that my mother hadn't said anything about calling her grandma. I shivered a little at the very thought of it. "Well come on you two Emmett and Rosalie are in the living room. Dinner will be ready shortly but cocktails first I think." I noticed the slight blush on Bella's cheeks as we walked in the living room. "Bella what would you like?"

"Oh um a coke would be nice if you have it if not water is fine,"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything stronger dear."

"Now Esme don't' go trying to corrupt my underage daughter." Rosalie teased and I saw my mom turn beet red, as did Bella.

"Oh I'm sorry dear I didn't realize."

"It's okay." Bella waved it off.

"How old are you I guess I just figured you were older."

"This is funny." Bella chuckled. "Edward thought I was a child whenever Rose mentioned me and now you think I'm older."

"Well I was just going off your looks." My mom said.

"No it's fine I was just teasing. I'm twenty I'll be twenty one next September."

"Okay well now that's settled here is your coke Bella dear." My father handed her the drink. She took it looking wide eyed up at him.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry how Rude." My mother cut in. "This is my husband Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you Mr.…" Bella trailed off at the look my mother was giving her. "Nice to meet you Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you to Bella. So your mother tells us you're in college what are you studying?"

"Psychology"

"A wonderful profession." I inwardly groaned hoping he wouldn't go into a tirade about how he wished me and Emmett had went into notable professions. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the bar owner and the garage owner. Oh he loved us and I'm sure in his own way he was proud of us but I knew a bit of him would always be disappointed one of use didn't follow his footsteps and become a doctor.

"So Bella you live on Campus?" my mother asked.

"Yes and I work at a little bar right off it. McGills."

"You work at the competition?" I mock gasped at her words.

"Well the tips are good and they work around my school schedule."

A soft conversation went around us. "How long have you worked there?" I queried as others around us talked.

"Oh since last year. Not the best boss but hey it's a job." She shrugged.

"Why don't you come work for me I mean sure you can't walk there but I'll work around your schedule and I promise to be a better boss then your last one."

"Hmm do I get any benefits?" She winked and I felt like I'd swallowed my tongue.

"We'll have to discuss that."

She chuckled "I'll think about it." And with those words my mind went wild. Bella working in the bar with me. Bella and me alone in a dark bar. I had to take a deep breath. Internally I told myself to slow down she hadn't agreed to take a job let alone go on a date with me. I needed to reign in all the dirty thoughts I had about this woman in front of me.

"Well everyone I'm going to go and get the food set out and then we'll eat." Mom stood up and smoothed out her dress. And I looked around wondering how this family would blend.

A/N so next up is Bella I ended it here because I wanted Bella's take on the Cullen parents during the dinner portion.


	5. The Parents part 2

I don't own Twilight

Esme and Carlisle Cullen seemed nice in a way, she seemed Warm and he seemed excited to talk about my college experience. We walked into the dining room and my eyes widened. From the house I should have expected that Esme's dining room would be exceptional but this went above and beyond. I slipped into a seat beside Edward and across from my mother and Emmett.

"So Bella what do you do in your free time?" I turned my attention to Esme's question.

"Oh I love to read. I'd live in a book store if I could."

"Favorite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

"A lovely choice. So you like Austen do you?"

"Some of them. I still need to read a few. I love Emma and Mansfield Park though. Not a big fan of Sense and Sensibility."

"Emmett you could learn a thing or two from her." Esme looked pointedly at Emmett who was piling his plate with baked chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Hey I'm just trying to eat here and I read."

"Yeah if you count car magazines." Edward snorted.

"Hey don't mock the magazines." Emmett sulked.

"Its okay babe I love you just the way you are." My mom soothed patting him on the arm.

"See there." Emmett stuck his tongue out at Edward.

"Yes very mature Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I feel like I'm back to them being ten again." Esme sighed.

"Oh you know you miss us being ten ma." Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah not so much and my vases don't get broken on an almost daily basis either."

I watched the interplay around her. I was used to it just being me and my mother and before that my grandparents too. I wasn't used to this playfulness between siblings the closest I had was Alice but even that was different Me and Alice had only met each other Last year we hadn't grown up together. We had memories together but nothing like Edward and Emmett.

"So Bella I couldn't help but over hear you and Edward talking about you taking a job working for him." Esme brought the attention back to me.

I was startled. "Oh um… well.. I guess. He doesn't like me working for the competition as he calls it."

"Yeah can't have working for McGillis plus he's an asshat."

"Edward language." Esme scolded. Causing me to laugh. "Well dear are you going to work at Cullen's bar?"

"I told Edward I'd think about it. It probably will work out better for me I mean he'll be nicer about working around my schedule. He has to be or I'll have Emmett or my mother go after him." I joked.

"Oh really." He looked at me. "I'm not scared of Emmett and your mother doesn't look all that scary either."

I started to laugh. "Oh you don't think so? Well I think you might want to talk to my high school French teacher who wanted to fail me because I had an appendectomy my senior year and missed a big test. She didn't want to give me time to study for the test I failed my mother burst into that room and well lets just say I retook it and the teacher almost cried."

"you made a teacher cry?" Edward looked over at my mom."

"No one messes with my baby." Mom shrugged.

"Scary." Edward mumbled and I noticed that Emmett also looked a little off. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes scary." We all settled down to eat the delicious dinner that Esme had placed in front of us.

"This is delicious Esme thank you." I said looking at our hostess.

"Well Bell you're welcome." She smiled.

"Baked chicken is her specialty." Emmett said. "You said you like to cook what is your go too meal?"

"Hmm." I thought. 'I think homemade mac and cheese. It's my comfort food."

"It's amazing." My mom put in."

"Thanks." I blushed at her comment.

"Maybe you could get Bella to put it on your menu." She said to Edward.

"Mom." I gasped I couldn't believe she'd been so bold.

"No, no." Edward waved away my concern. "I'm always looking for new ideas for the menu."

"And on that note I think I should get the pie." Esme stood up. "Carlisle why don't you come help me?"

"Of course dear." He stood up following his wife into the kitchen.

"You don't want my mac and cheese on your menu." I said. "It's not exactly bar food."

"Are you kidding it's perfect bar food." Mom cut in. drinking and getting Tipsy. Fill up on the starchy goodness."

"Okay." I gave her a look.

"No really why don't you show it to me one day and if it's as good as your mother says then I think we may have a spot for it on the menu. I'll have to consult with Jasper he does most of the cooking but I don't think it will be an issue." He assured me.

Cooking for him. That sounded suspiciously like a date. A gave him a sideways look sure he was trying to get a date out of this whole thing.

"Here is Deseret it's apple I hope you like it Bella." Esme said handing me a plate.

"Apple my fav." I said taking a bite. A light chatter went around the room until everyone pushed their plates away. "Here Esme let me help you." I went to stand up gathering mine and Edward's plates.

"No dear." She waved me down. Me and Carlisle have this." She gave her husband a look and he got up helping her gather the plates. We stayed for a bit longer before everyone decided it was time to head home.

"Thank you again for the dinner Esme."

"It was my pleasure darling. I hope you'll be around more often. It's always good to have more girls around it helps balance all the testosterone around here."

"Hey." Edward and Emmett said. Looking at their mother.

"Oh you know I love you but I've always wanted daughter. Now I'm getting two. I mean I guess Bella is a granddaughter but I think she'll be more of a daughter then anything." I looked at Esme wondering what was going on behind those eyes of hers.

I felt a blush covering my face. If only she knew I thought. I looked at Edward and wondered what he was thinking at that moment.

"Yes well I think it' s time for us to hit the road. Can't leave Jasper alone all night." He handed me my jacket and I just shook my head. He seemed to love using Jasper as an excuse.

"Yes, yes you all drive safe now." Esme waved us out of the door. We split up into the cars and headed back towards town.

"So what did you think?" Edward asked as soon as we were on the road.

"They seem nice."

"Just nice."

"I mean yeah, your mom and dad seem like the type of parents you'd see in one of those movies about perfect families who get into a funny scrape or two. The two kids running around breaking vases reminded me of that."

Edward snorted. "They aren't perfect." I looked at him.

"What?"

"No, nothing." He shook his head.

I shrugged letting it go sure he'd tell me if and when he was ready. "So did you really mean it about the job?"

"Of course I did. We have a few waitress but we can always use more especially when classes are in full swing.

"Well." I sighed. "I think your establishment might fit me better then where I am now I mean where I am now is okay but a bit more…." I struggled for the right word.

"Raunchy, Classless. Creepy." Edward supplied for me.

"Yeah I guess though that might be a bit harsh."

"Not Harsh accerate I'd say." Edward said turning towards the bar. He parked and I went to get out but he put his hand on my arm stopping me. "Bella I met what I said earlier about the job and also about tasting your mac and cheese. What do you say Tomorrow night?"

"Oh uh yeah sure I'm sure my mom would enjoy me taking over her kitchen though I'd have to ask her.

"How about my house. You can pick up what you need or I can."

"Oh uh I can do it what time would you want me there?"

"How does three sound that gives you time to cook."

"Yeah sure. I went to get out the car but stopped. "I don't um know where you live."

"Right." He pulled out his phone and sent me a text. "The directions are in there."

"Thanks." I pulled out the phone and looked at the directions. "Hopefully I won't get lost."

"If you do just sent me a text." I nodded and headed towards my car and towards my moms' house. I pulled into the drive way and headed inside.

"Mom I'm home." I called out.

"Livingroom."

"Hey." I said walking in and sitting in the chair still not daring to touch the couch.

"Hey so what did you think of the Cullens?"

"They seemed nice." I shrugged.

"Yes they do don't they. So how about me and you look at some wedding thngs tomorrow?"

"Can't." I shook my head. "I'm going over to Edwards I am cooking for him so he can decide if he wants my recipe on his menu."

She gave me a calculated look "Really?"

"Yes really."

"Okay." She let it drop but I knew my mother she wouldn't let it drop for long. I hung out with her for a few moments before Emmett came in from wherever he was and I excused myself to head to my room reading some more of my book. I wondered what tomorrow would bring me.

I woke up the next morning and stretched letting the morning light filter in on me. I sat up and got around. He'd said three but I always was early. I showered and got around. I struggled with whether or not to go dressy but I was cooking so I put on a t-shirt and jeans and threw my hair into a ponytail.

I slipped into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. "Oh good morning Bella." I smiled noticing Emmett at the counter.

"Morning Emmett."

"So your mom tells me you're going over to Edwards today." He gave me an appraising look.

"Uh yeah. I'm letting him test my mac and cheese. I have to go to the store first though. I looked at the clock. Just past eleven. I have a bit of time though. I held the cup of coffee in my hand and looked at him. Trying to figure this man out. Who was he really?"

"So you like cars and your brother owns a bar he's younger. That's about all I know about you Tell me something I don't know."

"I played football in high school and college I could have went pro but I opened the garage instead."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to deal with the fame that came with it. I wanted my quite garage."

I nodded finishing off my coffee. "Good to know." I put the cup in the sink. "I'm off to the store." I grabbed my purse and waved to Emmett before heading off. I picked up the things I needed from the store and then stopped at the bookstore to eat a few hours. I came out with more books then I needed per usual. Soon enough I found myself in front of Edwards house. He must have been waiting for me because he hurried out and took the bags from my hands.

"Let me take those." He led me into the house and I looked around. Well not as big as the Cullen parents this house was no slouch.

"Nice place." I almost gasped when I saw the kitchen. It was so pretty. So shiny. I wanted to run my hands over all the appliances.

"You like?"

"Like I love." I gasped. "You mean I get to play in here?"

"Knock yourself out." He chuckled. Putting the bags down on the counter. I pulled things out and got lost in the haze of the bountiful kitchen. Almost forgetting that Edward was even there. This was my dream kitchen. Then again it had felt like I'd been living in a topsy tervy dream the last few days.

A/N Sorry for the wait hope you like thanks to everyone who reviewed. Next up Edward again.


	6. Mac and Cheese and Harry Potter

I don't own Twilight

I watched as Bella moved around the kitchen like a dancer moving around a stage so fluid, so natural. Lost in her own world I was sure. I doubted she even remembered I was there. Leaning against the counter I was just content to watch. There was so much I could say about this woman now in my kitchen.

She was young, there was no denying it. That didn't mean that he had to give her up though. Did age really matter when there was a connection? I sighed, that wasn't the only issue though I wished it was. The fact that she was soon to be Emmett's step daughter was like a big flashing red sign saying back away, back away. I didn't want to back away though. I didn't care, maybe I should but I just didn't.

My eyes lingered on her movements. "Can you hand me that milk?"

"Huh?" I shook my head looking at her.

"The milk please."

"Oh of course." I picked up the desired ingredient and handed it over to her.

"Thanks." She turned back to the stove and silence blanketed us again. A silent Movie to be watched with reverence. She seemed so at home, so calm. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen her like that. She always had a bit of a nervous energy about her. She was quiet, a bit timid but she always seemed to want to jump out her skin and run away. Not here though, not now. Here and now she was in her element, serene.

The dance want until she finally poured the mixture into the pan and covered it with the rest of the cheese before putting it into the oven and setting the timer.

"Now we have some time before that's done." She said turning to look at me.

"Would you like something to drink? I have Soda."

"What kind?"

"Pepsi."

"That's fine thanks." She nodded and I opened the fridge pulling one out and handing it to her. "Why don't we go into the Livingroom?" I nodded towards it and headed that way. I wondered if she'd follow or stay rooted in the kitchen.

I heard her behind me as I got into the Livingroom and settled onto the couch. I looked up at her and wondered what she would do. I could see the indecision her face. She bit her lip and settled in beside me on the couch. I fought to hide my smile.

"So Well we wait for the food why don't you tell me more about yourself."

"Huh oh." She seemed startled as she looked at me. "There isn't much to tell. I'm an only child, my mom had me young, my father isn't really in my life. I have a few close friends. My closest being Alice I've only know her a year but she's the ying to my Yang as she'd say."

I burst out laughing. That was just nothing I thought I'd hear come out of Bella's mouth. "The Ying to your Yang really?"

"Hey don't laugh at me." She swatted my arm lightly. "I didn't say it I was just quoting Alice." She pouted and sat back crossing her arms. That just made me laugh harder. "Okay Mr. Funny man tell me more about yourself."

"Hmm, lets see I'm the youngest of course you know that I own a bar which you know. My best friend is jasper we've know each other since grade school bonded over a Spiderman comic." Now it was Bella's turn to laugh.

"I'm going to tease him for that. "Hmm, Spiderman key chain maybe."

"Evil." I chuckled looking at her. "So where is this Alice now?"

"Visiting her parents, she'll be back for the new term. I really should give her a call. She had earlier finals and caught a flight out a few days ago."

"So Finals how do you think that went. I remember those well." I noticed the look I got from her. "Yes I went to college. I have a business degree, as does Emmett. Not that our father was exactly pleased with those degrees to begin with. He wanted both or at least one of us to go into Medicine but neither of us ever felt a passion for that. He's fine with the things we've done now. Or at least I hope he is."

"I'm sure he's proud of you." Bella put her hand over mine. "Who couldn't be proud to have you as a son? It's obvious that you do something you love, and that your business is a success. I've never been to Emmett's garage but I'm sure it's the same."

"Emmett does well for himself." I agreed. "I'm just sure my father would be more pleased if one or both of his sons had doctor in front of our names."

She didn't say anything as she looked at me, before I could blink her lips were on mine and her hands were speared through my hair. Lips and tongues clashed as we entwined on that couch. I pushed her back leaning over her. My hands running down her sides and just peeking under her shirt when a loud beeping noise filled the house.

"What the…." I sat up dazed.

"It's the oven the food is done. I.. one second. Bella jumped up and ran from the Livingroom into the kitchen. She didn't notice that her shirt was still hiked up and I could see a sliver of her luminous skin.

"Do you have any pot holders?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yeah one second." I tried to take a few deep breaths. I needed to get myself under control I had no idea what had just happened, I was sure I wanted it to happen again. after giving myself a second I got up and went into the kitchen getting the pot holders out for her.

She pulled the pan of mac and cheese out. It looked and smelled delicious. "Mmm."

She giggled as she sat it down. The sound going to straight to my groin. ""This needs a few seconds to cool."

"Okay." I looked at her standing in the kitchen her hair in slight disarray. Her shirt still up and I wondered if she'd jump me again. Not that I'd be fighting her off no way.

"I'm sorry about before." She tried to smooth her hair down. A light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Hey don't be sorry on my account." I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Why did you do it through?"

I heard her sigh. "Impulse I guess. You talking about your father and his disappointment. You just looked so sad, so vulnerable."

"I'll have to learn to use that to my advantage." I smirked.

"Mean." She said turning to the food. "This should be ready if you can grab plates." I did so handing them down to her.

"For the record you can kiss me any time anyplace you want."

"Ha ha." She stuck her tongue out at me as she dished up the food and we took it to the table. I bit into it and thought I'd went to heaven.

"This is delicious we are serving this at the bar no questions asked though that means you have to come work with us to show Jasper how to make it."

She looked at me. "Okay, okay I give I'll work at your bar."

"I knew I'd convince you." I winked. She just shook her head at me.

The silence fell around us as we ate the delicious food that Bella had made. After the food was eaten and the dishes put in the sink I thought of anything that could keep her here.

"How about a movie."

"Sure." She shrugged following me back into the living room. "What do you have?" I waved her to my DVD collection as she settled down crossed legged on my carpet in front of the case. "Harry Potter." She squealed jumping up waving the case in the air. "Maybe you are worth it."

"Really that 's what it takes Harry Potter." I shook my head. Should I tell her the only reason I had that movie is because Jasper gave it to me as a prank present last year? Maybe later. She was just so happy right then as she popped the DVD into the player and got onto the couch. I settled into watch the movie, really what I was watching was her.

As the movie went on she curled into my side more and more. I don't know how or when but at some point I found myself waking up to a blue screen and a sleeping Bella by my side. I sat up and looked at the time. It was past midnight and I grabbed my phone noticing the many missed phone calls. How the hell I'd sleep through them I'd never know.

I scrolled through them. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Shit I was sure he was looking for Bella I looked at her still asleep on the couch and went into the bedroom shutting the door. Calling Emmett back as I went.

"Edward Finally." He practically yelled into the phone when he picked it up. "Have you see Bella?"

"Yeah she's asleep on my couch. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep. Sorry about that man I didn't hear my phone, and if you called Bella she obviously didn't hear hers either."

"Okay as long as she's safe. Rosalie is freaking out over here. Something about Bella never being gone without explanation. I don't really know. I reminded her Bella was a big girl who took care of her self all the time at school."

"She's just being a mom Emmett. I'm sure there were times mom called frantic all over the places looking for us. Heck I'm sure she'd do it today if we weren't were she thought we should be."

"Yeah you're probably right I'm just not used to mom Rose."

"Mom Rose, what is she two different people."

"No, Edward you know what I mean. I always knew she had a kid. Of course Bella's not really a kid anymore but still. I always knew I just never saw that side of her. Now I do."

"And?" I prompted.

"And it was just strange that's all. Not bad just strange. Anyway just keep her there for the night. I'm sure Rose would freak if she knew Bella was going to be out this late at night."

"Okay." I said hanging up the phone shaking my head. "Oh Emmett what have you gotten yourself into." I grabbed a blanket and took it out into the living room looking down at Bella. "What have I gotten myself in to " I whispered to myself. Placing the blanket over her. I took myself back into my room and settled in for a very restless night knowing Bella was only a room away.

A/N thanks to everyone who took the time to Fav, Follow and especially to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter and well I guess you will just have to stick around to see the Bella freak out next chapter.


	7. Safety or uncertainly

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

I woke with a start. Looking around. I tried to figure out where I was I was on a couch. In a house. That was all I could figure out for the moment. Then it all came flooding back to be. Edward, dinner, movie. A kiss, a kiss on this very couch. I sat bolt upright on the couch and looked at the clock. Ten AM.

"Shit." I cursed jumping up and almost collapsing on my half asleep legs. I stumbled and righted myself by catching the edge of the couch. I grabbed my phone which was thankfully near. "Damn it." There were three missed calls from my mom.

"Hey."

I turned to see Edward coming out of what I assumed was his bedroom.

"Hi, I'm sorry I feel asleep on your couch. I have to go or call my mom or something I'm surprised I didn't get more calls then Three." I went to make the call but Edwards hand on mine stopped me.

"Don't worry about it. Emmett called me last night they know you're here everything is okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief and then I blushed bright red. I could just imagine the things that were going through my mother's head at that very moment. I would never live this down. "I uh thanks for that. Sorry if he called you a bunch. My mom doesn't stalk my every move or anything It just if I'm home on break and I'm going to be late I usually call or text."

"Whoa. Take a breath there." He chuckled. "It's fine I understand. The roads were a bit icy last night so I'm sure your mom was worried about accidents."

"Yeah. Though I should probably get home so she sees I'm actually in one piece." I joked. Really I wanted to flee and flee fast memories of the night before racing through my brain. "I guess I'll see you at Christmas."

"Yeah Christmas." He echoed my words but I could tell he wanted to say something else. I stood there waiting for him but he didn't say anything else and finally I gave a wave grabbed my purse and headed out to my car.

When I pulled into my driveway I sat there for a few moments trying to catch my breath and get my balance back before I faced the Rosalie Hale Inquisition. Taking a deep breath and getting out of the car I headed up the walkway being careful of the few icy patches that were around. I let myself in wondering if I'd be met at the door.

"Good morning." Emmett said as I walked into the living room. He was in front of the TV watching who knows what

"Good morning." I greeted in reply. "Is my mom around?"

"I'm right here." She said coming out of her bedroom. "So my lovely daughter decided to come home at last, where us old people just to boring for you." She teased.

"Mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on I'm making breakfast and then I want to go over a few wedding details with you."

"Sure." I agreed well at the same time bracing myself for what I was sure would be an avalanche of questions.

I grabbed the eggs from the fridge while she started on pancakes. "So…" she let it trail off and looked at me.

"I feel asleep on the couch. We were watching Harry Potter and I feel asleep it's as simple as that." I shrugged. Okay so I'd left out the part about the kiss but I wasn't going to tell her that, she'd never drop it. I don't think she'd be mad. No I think she'd be thrilled and I'd never hear the end of it. She always said I needed to get out there and date. That I couldn't let Michael crush me forever. I'm sure she didn't mean her future brother and law though.

"Harry Potter, Edward doesn't even like Harry Potter." Emmett said coming into the kitchen and filling up a coffee cup."

I looked at him. "Well he had it in his DVD collection."

"Oh I bet that was a joke from Jasper. I'm surprised you got him to watch that." He chuckled shook his head and took his coffee back into the living room.

"Okay then." I turned back to my mom. "So anyway I feel asleep and didn't hear your three calls."

"Yeah sorry about that but you didn't call or text and that isn't like you. Edward finally called Emmett."

Mom poured the pancake batter and turned back to me. "I think I freaked him out begging him to call Edward multiple times. He seemed to take it like a champ but I think it freaked him out a bit."

I bit my lip stopping myself from asking a question that had been nagging at me for a few days now. Would they have more kids?" My mom was still young. Kids could be in there future, I didn't think I was ready to broach that subject yet though. I poured the eggs into a pan and we worked together silently.

"So what did you want to talk about for the wedding?"

"Well we need to pick colors. You're of course the maid of Honor and Edward will be the Best man." I felt my heart beat faster at the thought. Maid of honor and best man. I should have thought of that but it all but slipped my mind. I nodded my head. "You'll be able to get the time off right?"

"Yeah that should be easy, I agreed to work for Edward so I doubt he'd schedule me on your wedding. It's a Sunday so there is no school in the way."

"Good, so you are going to work for Edward?"

"Yeah it just seems easier. I mean it's no different than where I work now, it's better in all ways and I have the certification needed to take drink orders and carry them to the table."

"Right I remember when you took that." She said flipping the pancakes as I scrambled the eggs. "So Dress colors," she got the conversation back on the wedding. I'm thinking red of course I mean it is Valentines but then I'm not sure."

"Well lets go after Christmas and see what we can find on short notice. Something that won't have to be altered. We also have to find you a dress. That's going to be a big undertaking because I know how picky you can be." I pointed out.

"Well I'm only getting married once."

"Mom it took you two hours to pick a sweater once they were almost identical the only difference was the shade of blue they were."

"So." She flipped the last of the pancakes on to the plate and put them on the table well I finished scrambling the eggs and put them in another dish.

"So if it takes you that long to pick out one sweater I hate to see how long it's going to take you to pick out a dress." I sat down the eggs down. I was going to sit down but I wasn't sure how this would all work now. "Should you go and get Emmett?"

"Emmett the foods ready." Mom called out. I just shrugged sitting down and putting some on my plate. Emmett came in and grabbed his own plate sitting down.

"So you got Edward to watch Harry Potter and you feel asleep on his couch." He looked at me as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Uh yeah."

"How did the Mac and Cheese go over?" Mom asked I'm sure trying to cut the odd tension in the room.

"It went well he's going to serve it. Another reason he offered me a job."

"Working for Edward too. My, my." Emmett speared a pancake and put it on his plate.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I asked him. It was almost as if he was mocking me but I didn't know the man I couldn't be sure.

"What no, I'm sure you'll do great working for Edward, just he seems to be paying a lot of attention to you."

"Well she's going to be family I'm sure he's just being nice." Mom pointed out. Well I tried to not throw up at the thought of me and Edward being family."

"Maybe." Emmett agreed though he was still looking at me in a way I couldn't place exactly. I finished my food and took my plate to the sink.

"I'm going to call Alice." Walking out of the kitchen I stopped as I heard my mom say something to Emmett.

"Honestly Emmett," I heard her say but I quickly walked away not really wanting to hear the rest. I went into my room shutting my door and sitting on my bed. Calling Alice I was sure would help calm some of these nerves.

"Hey Girl how is the new Step Father." She answered.

"He's not my step father yet but it won't be long before he is. Wedding is on Valentine's day of course you have to come."

'Ooh Valentine's day wedding how romantic." She cooed.

"Or you know Crazy. You realize how close that is. we don't even have dresses. We have nothing."

"Well when I get back I'll help with what ever you still need.

"Thanks. I got a new job too."

"Really where?"

"Cullen's bar it's Emmett's younger brother.

"Ooh I've been there they have a sexy bartender. I think his name is Jasper think you can get me his number."

"Alice." I laughed. "I'm not going to go and try and get Jasper's number for you crazy girl. Though I'm sure if you come in yourself and ask for it you'll get it. I don't think he's seeing anyone."

"You're no fun." I could hear her pout over the phone.

"I know I'm told that all the time. So how are you're parents?"

"Ah they're my parents nothing interesting. They are redoing the kitchen so a lot of eating out. We're going to some fancy restaurant for Christmas."

"Oh I think we're going to the Culllen's for Christmas."

"See your life is interesting. A new family and all within a few months.

"Yeah interesting or nuts either way."

"Bella you really need to learn to go wit the flow a bit more."

"I know I know. Unclench. Have some fun, don't be so much a stick in the mud. I hear it all the time." I sighed.

"Sorry Bella you know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah love you too Alice. I sighed. I didn't tell her about me and Edward, I don't know why honestly I just felt like holding those experiences to myself not letting the bubble around us burst just yet. Afraid that everything was too good to be true. That I'd wake up and none of it would be true. Edward would be a figment of my imagination. Or worst yet he was real and just playing a game. A horrible, game. I don't think my heart could take such a thing. "Oh Alice I got my hair done." I clicked a picture and sent it to her.

"Sexy, I'm surprised."

"My mom's idea."

"Of course it was. Oh sorry Bella my mom is calling me I'll talk to you later. "

"Yeah later Alice." I hung up the phone sighing laying down on my bed. Life was spinning on in crazy circles and I wasn't sure I'd ever truly gain my balance back again. Did I want to? Did I want to go back to living my old boring life, or did I want to give life a chance again and jump head first into uncertainty? Would I even have a choice?

A/N thank you so much for all the responses so far to this story. Next up More Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Please send in your reviews.


	8. Perfect present

I don't own Twilight

Edward POV

I was absentmindedly wiping down the bar, thoughts of Bella running through my mind. The way she had left this morning, I wondered how it had went once she got back to her mothers. I winced at what I was sure Emmett would say.

"Man where have you been all morning?" Jasper waved his hand in front of my face.

"What are you talking about?" I scowled at him. "I've been here the whole time.

"Yeah maybe in body but you're minds been who knows where." I rolled my eyes and went back to wiping down the bar. "Dude the bar is clean enough, seriously what is with you?"

"It could have something to do with a sleep over and Harry Potter." Emmett said coming through the door. His eyes twinkling with too much joy.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. Emmett didn't say anything just smirked at me and that was so much worse.

"Harry Potter, what?" Jasper turned too me. "You don't even like Harry Potter."

"I know isn't that interesting." Emmett sat down at the bar and looked at me. "Care to explain little brother.

"Explain what?" I shrugged. "Bella came over, she made dinner. She wanted to watch a movie, she picked out Harry Potter. It would have been rude to tell her no and then she fell asleep on the couch end of story."

"Except you told me both of you fell asleep."

"Not unusual either Emmett."

"Yes it is and you know it." His eyes were boring into me. Almost as if he could read my mind see it replaying the kiss we shared and the one before that in this very bar. I of course knew that wasn't possible but still. It was as if I was almost standing on the edge of the unknown holding my breath.

"You offered her a job too she told us."

"Yeah she's a good cook I'm sure she'll fit in here well and believe me you don't want her working at that place she is now. It's not a good place."

"Maybe not." He conceded. "I just don't know." Emmett shook his head. "I don't know how to connect to her. I was teasing her today at breakfast about you and Harry Potter and working for you, now I think she believes I hate her."

"I'm sure she doesn't think you hate her."

"No Edward I really think she does." Emmett took a deep breath and looked at Jasper. "Can I get a beer please?" Jasper nodded going to get the requested beverage and I also think he knew Emmett wanted to talk to me privately.

"Emmett" I sighed.

"Edward she's a twenty year old women. She's not some little girl who needs a daddy you yourself told me that. I'm only forty Edward how am I going to be the step father of someone who is twenty?

"Well for starters you don't try to be a father to her. You let Rose handle Bella. I mean really even Rose is now only on the peripheral of Bella's life what with her grown and off to college. Don't try to break the bond they have. It's just been the two of them for a long time. So well you're trying to figure out Bella. Bella's trying to figure you out."

Emmett looked at me and I swallowed wondering what he was thinking. "Here you go." Jasper sits Emmett's drink down in front of him. "So what did I miss?"

Emmett took a sip of his beer looking at me. "Nothing," I knew it wouldn't be the last time we'd be talking about Bella though. People didn't give my brother the credit he deserved he wasn't stupid by any stretch.

"After New Year some time we really didn't iron anything out. So Emmett where are Bella and Rose this Afternoon."

"Something to do with weddings I didn't ask too many questions because I didn't want to get dragged into it. I told Rose just tell me what to wear and when to show up and I'll be happy."

"Sounds about right." I nodded.

"Oh before I forget since Bella will be working for you Rose insists that I remind you that Bella can under no circumstances work on the wedding day."

"Of course not Emmett, I'll just close the bar that day, I mean both me and Jasper will be there no sense being open. "

"Also mom said something about you brining wine for Christmas."

I nodded thinking about Bella's see you at Christmas as she left my house this morning and I knew I should get her something, but what, what do you get the girl whose mother was marrying your brother, the girl who you had a crush on that was maybe slightly inappropriate. The girl you couldn't stop thinking about if your life depended on it.

"Dude," Jasper's words snapped me back to reality. "See what I mean he's been doing this all day."

"I have to do some errands so it's up to you to man the place for a few hours." I went to leave and caught the sight of Emmett laughing in the mirror. I heard his voice as he said something to Jasper but I didn't catch what it was. I tossed my keys from hand to hand as I went to my car.

I got in and headed towards the mall, what do I get someone I barely know but who already means so much, what do I get her that won't scare her away, think Edward think. I berated myself. As I got closer and closer to my destination.

That when I saw it a small book store off on a street. I pulled over getting a space surprisingly and went in. It was a used book store that was obvious but I wondered if I could find anything in here for Bella she said she'd loved to read. I stopped when I came upon an old copy of Pride and prejudice. But it wasn't just one book it was three separate books this wasn't a first edition but it was close that was clear. I quickly scooped up the prize and paid for it. It was a slight more pricy then I would have liked but I was sure Bella would love it.

I got back to the bar only to find Emmett still there. I noticed his eyes on me as I slipped the bag behind the bar but he didn't say anything. "Still hiding?"

"Yeah but Rose just called she asked me to bring home dinner so Jasper is getting it around for me and then I'm out of here. Ah here he is now." Emmett took the food from Jasper and saluted goodbye with the take home containers.

"So where did you go?" Jasper leaned against the bar looking at me expectedly. I sighed and pulled the bag out handing it to he pulled the books out and look confused. "Care to explain?"

"They are for Bella."

"Bella as in your future niece?"

"Jasper" I ground out. "Just because her mother is marrying my brother does not make her my neice.

"Except it kind of does." He chuckled putting the books back in to the bag and handing it back to me.

"Jasper please." I was almost pleading.

"Edward are you trying to tell me you like this girl, as in like her in a romantic was nothing Familial about it?"

"Yes" I huffed, "but for the love of all that is holy please I'm begging you don't tell Emmett she's freaked out as it is about the age difference and well everything else and I don't know what to think my self but the chemistry is just…." I tried to find a way to describe it. "It's Electric." I said

"You're screwed man, I don't know Rose that well but something tells me she's a mama bear and if you mess with her cub she'll kill you."

"Don't remind me." I banged my head on the bar top.

"Hey don't take it out on the bar." Jasper chuckled shaking his head and walking away. I looked down at the bag containing the books and I thought of all my interactions with Bella.

"What the hell have I gotten into?" I mumbled to myself.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter.


	9. When fate plays tricks

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

Wedding plans were off and flying. It was two days until Christmas I had spent all of yesterday trying to untangle the thoughts and emotions Edward brought out in me well at the same time trying to hide everything I was feeling and thinking from my mother.

"Mom I don't think that's a good idea." I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. I wanted to bang my head against the table. As a matter of fact I wanted to run out of the room screaming, and if I never saw a shade of red again I'd live a perfectly happy life.

"Why not I think it would be cute."

I just rolled my eyes. "First of all how expensive would that be and what if it fell, where did you even get an ideal like that?"

"That chick from the Big bang theory had one at her wedding."

"Right because that's what makes it a good ideal, because someone actress had one." I couldn't' believe she wanted an upside down cake, hung like a chandelier. "Mom you want us to pull this wedding off in two months. Yet you keep making it more and more elaborate. We can't do it. If you want this wedding by Valentine's Day we need to scale down your expectations."

"I want a big wedding though, this will be my only wedding shouldn't I get to have it the way I want it?"

"Of course but you can either have a big wedding a year from now or a small wedding now it's up to you." I looked at her. I wanted to snap I wanted to scream I wanted to stomp my foot and not be the practical one for once. But instead I tried to talk her down from her elaborate impossible bridezilla dreams.

"Fine." She sighed pouting. "Oh and I sat up an appointment to look at dresses for the day after New Years."

"Great that's one less thing on the list. I mentally crossed it off the running to do list in my head.

"Also we're going over to the Cullen's tomorrow to spend the night."

"Wh…what…" I sputtered I'm sure my face was a sight to behold.

"Yeah didn't I tell you it's a tradition with Emmett's family? They all spend Christmas eve together and then open presents around the tree Christmas morning."

"No you didn't tell me that." I shook my head. Spending the night in a house I'd only been in once, with People I barely knew and a man I was fast falling for yeah that didn't spell disaster at all. "You could have at least given me a heads up mom."

"Sorry sweets I'm just been so scatterbrained what with the wedding and all." She got up. Emmett's bringing home food I believe did you get all your Christmas wrapping done?"

"Yeah it's all ready." I got up and helped her clear the table of the wedding things. I thought of past Christmas's ones before my grandfather died and ones after. Lean years and years when there was many presents under the Christmas tree but there had never been a year like mom was talking about now. A year with a big boisterous family.

"Have you heard from your father?" I stopped in my tracks turning to look at her, my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe that question has come out of her mouth. We didn't discuss my father. It was a topic that was off the table. It wasn't touched between us, so her here now asking if it'd heard from him was a shock to the system. Why now? Why here, what because she was happy now it was okay to break our unspoken rule. Did she want to hear he was miserable or something? We hadn't spoken of him to each other since he'd missed my high school graduation almost two years ago.

"No," I ground out flashing hot then cold and then going numb, No I haven't heard from him. Not in the last few months anyway. He called on my Birthday, we talked for all of two minutes I don't know how he is I don't care." I waited wondering if she would say anything else on the subject.

"Oh" that was all she said the only word she spoke on the subject and I took a deep breath it took everything in me not to snap. I just turned on my heel and headed towards my room. I took a few deep breaths trying to get myself back on an even road.

I pulled out a bag and started to pack, it sounded like I was going to be spending tomorrow night at the Cullen's. I pulled in a change of clothes and some PJ's. as well as the present I had gotten my mom. Edward and Emmett."

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I grabbed my keys and hurried from the room.

"Where are you going?" Mom called from the kitchen. "Emmett should be here anytime with the dinner."

"Sorry mom I forgot to get Carlisle and Esme something for Christmas, eat without me. I'll get something on the way home." I bolted out the door and tried to dodge the swirling snow which was impossible. I got into my car and cranked up the heat. I'd gotten Edward a shirt. I'd gotten Emmett some Comic book I'd heard my mom mention he liked and I'd gotten my mom bath soaps but I'd completely forgotten about the elder Cullen's. Now it was the day before Christmas Eve and I was making a mall run.. What do I get them seriously? "Ugg." I groaned out. I grabbed my phone.

My fingers stopped over the message button. I sat in my car, I could go back in and ask my mother what Esme and Carlisle would like, I could wait and ask Emmett or I could jump, jump feet first into the murky waters that were Edward.

Did I want to go there though really, He was older, and He was experienced. All I had was being fucked over by my best friend. Mike and I had been friends since middle school we started to date our freshmen year and dated until He cheated on me that Halloween night our Senior year. All I could say was it was a good thing I hadn't given in and slept with him but now here I sat a virgin and in my second year in college. Why would Edward who could have anyone he wanted want someone like me? I bit my lip and threw caution to the wind.

 **Edward I need to get your parents Christmas presents do you have any ideas?**

 **Bella**

I waited anxiously for the phone to ping with an incoming message.

 **My mother loves to cook, cook books are always a good go to, though look for the newest one so she won't have it. My dad likes books too anything medical is a good thing for him. I'd suggest stopping at a B and N's.**

 **Edward.**

Bella breathed a sigh of relief well he was still texting her so her running scared at every chance hadn't scared him to badly yet. And it was that yet that scared her even more.

 **Thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Bella**

A few seconds later a reply came through

 **No problem.**

 **Edward**

She tossed her phone on the passenger seat and pulled out of the driveway headed to the Barnes and Noble. She was in and out of the store within the hour two books wrapped securely in the plastic bag safe from the down falling snow.

As she started her car back up her stomach rumbled reminding herself that she needed to eat something. Her car seemed to have a mind of its own as it headed to the Cullen bar. I parked and made a mad dash for the door. I shook the snow from my coat as I stood inside.

"Bella good to see you." I looked up and smiled at Jasper.

"Jasper good to see you too. I took a seat at the bar, anyway I could get some coffee and do you have any soup today?"

"I just made a fresh pot of Chili its really selling out today.

"Do you have some cheese I can put on top of that?"

"Of course I do what do you take me for." He pretended to act offended as I giggled.

"Great I'll take a bowl."

"Coffee and Chili coming right up." I glanced around the bar wondering where Edward was. "He's in the office." Jasper said sitting the food in front of me. I felt a blush covering my face. I had been caught. "Go back there when you're done I'm sure he'd love to see you.

"Right uh okay." I tried to stop my cheeks from burning. Jasper was snickering and I so wanted to flip him off. I pulled my food in front of me and ate it letting it warm me up. I pushed the empty bowl away and sipped on the hot coffee. "You mind if I take this back with me?"

"Nope go ahead. If you're not back soon I won't come looking for you." He winked. I just rolled my eyes my coffee in my hands as I walked back towards Edwards office. The door was closed so I gently knocked on it.

"Come in." His voice came through the door.

I pushed the door open peeking around the side. "HI."

"Bella come in." He smiled as I pushed the door open more coming through and then shutting it behind myself. "So did you get gifts?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help. I can't believe I forgot and then my mother told me that we're all spending the night tomorrow at your parents so that threw me for a loop. Well that and the fact that my mother wanted an upside down wedding cake and asked about my father. It's just been a crazy day." I leaned my head back against the door closing my eyes.

"Sounds like it you okay." His voice was really near to me and I opened my eyes surprised to see him standing right in front of me.

"Oh I'll be okay. Just stressed mom wants a big wedding but she wants it in a tiny time frame I told her she could have one or the other but not both. She wasn't too pleased with that, and nothing against your parents but I don't really know them and I'm not used to big family gatherings for holidays."

"Sorry this is so overwhelming for you." He reached out and rubbed my shoulders and it was all I could do not to moan at how good that felt.

"it's not your fault. This is just a lot to take in all at once" and it was unsaid between us but that included what was going on between us whatever that was.

"I can understand that." He moved a lock of hair from my face and before I could blink his lips were covering mine and I smiled. Bracing my hands against his shoulders.

"Mmm." I purred against his lips. "But this makes it a just a little bit better." He smirked and I smiled until I looked down and realized I'd dropped my coffee cup on the floor and there was now a stain.

"Oh my lord I'm so sorry."

"Ah don't worry about it." Edward grabbed a rag from his desk and soaked it up. "This carpet was due for a cleaning anyway. Actually I think I might take it up and just have hardwood what do you think."

I just shrugged I really didn't have an opinion one way or the other. Just then my phone vibrated.

 **Are you okay it's getting bad out there?**

 **Mom**

That's was my mom she said it's getting bad out it wasn't too bad when I came in it can't be that bad now can it?"

"I don't know I haven't looked outside." Edward shrugged.

"Well let's look. I went around him and looked out his window. My jaw dropped. The world was in a white out. "There is no way My car can get through that. Or even your car for that matter."

"Well we can stay here I Have a bedroom set upstairs. You can use that and I can sleep on the couch."

"And everyone else?" I said thinking of the other customers out in the main room.

"Well let's see who is still here." He walked out and I followed grabbing the coffee cup on my way out. We entered an empty room all except for Jasper.

"There you two are. I was about to come and get you. This snow just came on Heavy luckily everyone else had already left. I think I'll crash in my office tonight what about you two?"

"Bella will be upstairs I'm staying in my office." I looked over at Edward.

"Jasper has an office?"

"Yeah across from mine." I just nodded grabbing my phone to text my mother.

 **At Edwards bar, going to stay the night. Edward and Jasper are also here for the night. See you tomorrow hopefully if the weather lets up. If not. My bag is on my bed bring it with you to the Culllen's also another change of clothes.**

I told her I was staying here with you and Jasper and if I didn't make it back by tomorrow to bring my stuff to your parents. Just then my phone pinged.

 **Okay glad to know you're not out on those roads.**

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and turned to Edward and Jasper. "So what now it's too early to go to bed."

"Drinking of course." Jasper chuckled.

"Hello underage. Would hate to see you lose your licence " I pointed out.

"Oh right." He pouted just then my phone rang. I saw Alice flash across the screen. "Got to take this it's Alice"

"Ah right the best friend." Edward smiled. I nodded getting into a corner booth.

"Hey Ali what's up."

"I'm bored my parents went to some fancy ass party and I didn't want to go so I'm home alone how about you?"

"Me oh there is a white out snow here and I'm stuck in a bar with my Edward and Jasper."

"Ooh lucky girl you."

"Alice" I growled.

"What come on Bella, you're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun in fact how about I have a little fun right now. Hey Alice how would you like to talk to Jasper?"

"Yes Please." She squealed. I smirked as I stood up and walked towards the boys.

"Hey Jasper my friend Alice wants to talk to you."

"What?" he looked so confused it was even more comical.

"Here." I shoved my phone in his hand.

"Hello." He said taking it. I heard Alice's high voice over the phone and doubled over laughing.

"I'm sure he'll be busy for a while." I told Edward.

"Why?"

"Alice has a major crush on him. She saw him a few times when she's came in here. She wanted me to set them up so I did one better."

"Evil."

"Funny" I countered.

Twenty minutes later a dazed Jasper gave me my phone back. "Somehow I have a date for the first week after the semester starts. That chick is like a steam roller."

"That she is." I yawned.

"Why don't you go up and get some sleep there is a shirt up there you can use as a night gown." Edward said. I just nodded heading up the stairs and finding the shirt he'd been talking about. I shucked off my clothes and changed crawling in between the sheets my mind going a million miles a moment thinking about how Edward was just one floor below me. Just one floor and that tomorrow night we'd be in the same house again. my eyes drifted shut as thoughts of Edward danced through my head.

A/N thanks to everyone who took the time to review. Please take a few moments to review this chapter. :) they're addictive like candy. LOL


	10. A night of thoughts A day of teasing

I don't own Twilight

Edwards POV

After Bella went upstairs me and Jasper flicked the lights off in the bar area and made sure everything was locked up, before heading back to the offices.

"You still look dazed by the way." I tried not to laugh at the look that Jasper's face still held.

"That chick whoever she is, is like a whirlwind. Somehow she is convinced that we are perfect for each other and must go out."  
"And you agreed to it?"

"Well yeah I wanted her to stop chattering a mile a minute. I felt like I'd been ran over."

"Oh this is going to be fun." I chuckled.

"Really you think it will be fun when Alice decides that me and her and you and Bella need to double date?"

"Whoa wait you haven't even went on one date with her yet and already we are double dating? Man you move fast."

"Shut up" He growled I could tell he was mad that his little joke hadn't panned out, and my feathers hadn't been ruffled.

"you going to your parents tomorrow?" I asked as I turned the knob to my office door.

"No, I'm going over their Christmas morning though."

"Think you can open the bar until noon tomorrow then?"

"Yeah sure no problem." He nodded before heading into his own office. I walked into my office stepping over the still wet spot where Bella had spilled her coffee and I grabbed the blanket off the back of my couch. I laid down putting the blanket over me. I thought of Bella sleeping in the room above my head and it took everything in me to not run up there and take her into my arms/

I groaned as I felt myself getting hard. I had to think of something anything to make my problem go away. These walls weren't that thick and I'd hate for Bella or Jasper to hear me getting myself off. Now that would be mortifying. Emmett in a speedo, Emmett in a Speedo. I kept repeating to myself well trying not gag. At least it had done the trick though. I knew I was in for a restless night of sleep. I sat up rubbing my face with my hands.

How had I found myself in this position? Sitting here snowed into my bar, the women I was attracted too also in the same building but a floor above me. If this was anyone else I might try my luck and go up there but this was Bella. Bella who was soon to be a part of my family in a very real way. Bella who was younger then me by over a decade. Bella who even though I couldn't be certain I was pretty sure was innocent.

There was also the problem of her mother, I mean Rose seemed nice but I also knew that If I messed with Bella Rosalie would have my head. And not just the one above my shoulders. I shivered at the thought. I wanted to tell people I liked Bella, I did. If she'd let me I'd shout it from the roof tops. Jasper knew I think Emmett might suspect and I was okay with that. Hell I was even okay with Rosalie knowing. You know except I might want to talk to her one on one first.

It was crazy, I knew it was crazy to want something serious with someone I barely knew. That I wanted to be in a relationship that I knew would bring so much baggage, but I knew I had to be serious about this. It was either be serious about it or don't do it. This wasn't a girl I could just do casual with. If we did this and it went south it would cause a lot of issues in our families. Sure I would hope we could both be mature about it. But break ups are hardly ever mess free.

I'm not sure when but somehow I'd fallen asleep at some point during the night. I woke up the next morning to the hazy light in my eyes. I groaned and sat up getting the knots out of my back. I pushed the blanket down and stood up. I thought about the clothes that I kept upstairs but I wasn't sure If I should go up there I didn't want to cause Bella any embarrassment. I folded the blanket and put it back on the back of the couch then I walked across the office looking down at my clothes I knew they wouldn't hold up for the whole day. I had clothes at my parents so once I got there I would be fine, and I guessed I could just use the excuse that you know I was snowed in to explain my rumbled appearance now but the tiny devil on my shoulder was prodding me to go up those stairs and see Bella. I walked towards the bar and saw Jasper was just opening for the day.

"Hey I made Coffee. It looks like Weather has let up some but I wouldn't suggest trying to get to your brothers then your parents."

"Thanks." I nodded taking the cup and letting the warmth seep into me. "I'm guessing Bella hasn't came down yet?"

"Nope." He shook his head. I looked up the stairs.

"I'm going to go and call my brother and then wake up Bella if she's not down here yet."

"Okay man I've got some food cooking in the back. It should be done by the time you get everything settled. I just nodded going back to my office where my cell phone was.

Grabbing my phone I hit call once I got to Emmett's number. I waited as the phone rang in my ear. "Hey you guys coming over here before we go to the parental's?" Emmett answered the phone.

"No it's best if we just head straight there with the snow the way it still is."

"Okay, I'll let Rosie know, me and her are headed out in about an hour."

"Okay me and Bela won't be far behind." I said.

"Okay see you there." With that he hung up. I looked at my phone and noticed it was almost dead. I threw it on the charger and went back out towards the main room.

"Bella hasn't come down yet?" Jasper just shook his head as I headed towards the stairs. I got to the top and stood in front of the door. I was on the fence about what to do. Finally I knocked on the door.

"One second." Her voice wafted through the door. I shoved my hands in my pockets well I waited for Bella to open the door. About a minute later the door swung open to reveal Bella in the same clothes she'd had on the night before and her hair up in a ponytail. I was sure it hadn't been up the night before but maybe it was one of those girl things always have a hair tie on hand.

"Hey, I just talked to Emmett and Jasper has been outside. The roads are still pretty iffy so we're just going to head straight to my parents from here. If you don't mind I have some spare clothes stashed away in here. I'll just grab them and run downstairs to change."

"What no that's nonsense. I'm done here you change up here and I'll head down stairs. I think I'll call my mom. I know you called Emmett but I just want to make sure she grabs my bag." I nodded as I watched her go down the stairs. When she was at the bottom I turned and headed into the bedroom shutting the door behind me and shucking the shirt I had on. I grabbed my spare clothes and quickly changed into them. I tried to flatten my hair but I knew that really was a lost cause. I went back down stairs and sat at the bar. A few customers were scattered around I noticed as Jasper shoved a plate of food in front of me.

A few minutes later Bella slide onto the stool next to me. "So my mom is bringing my bag but I think we may beat them to your parents.

"Why?" I asked as Jasper sat a plate of food down in front of Bella.

"Well when I called her. She answered the phone but before she could say Hello I heard her yelling something about Emmett getting his fucking clothes on or they were going to be late. I didn't dare ask what was going on over there because I honestly didn't want to know. I just told my mother the situation asked that she remembered to grab my bag from my room and the extra change of clothes. Then I quickly hung up and wished I'd just texted.

I snorted with laugher. I thought about biting down on my fist to stop myself from laughing even. "Why is Edward laughing?" Jasper asked coming back from helping a customer.

"Because he's evil and he loves to see me put in uncomfortable positons." At that I burst out laughing I just couldn't help it. I don't think she understood just what she'd said. I really didn't but still it was just hilarious.

"Why yes Darlin he would love to put you in some uncomfortable positions but I'm sure you'd enjoy them." He winked.

"Jasper." I hissed as Bella's cheeks flushed bright red and her eyes got wide. . I was going to punch that bastard yes I was. He was lucky he was best friend.

"Ex..cus.. excuse me." She choked pushing her plate back and running up the stairs.

"Look at what you did." I hissed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry." Jasper put his hands up in surrender "I didn't realize she would be so upset I'll apologize to her."

"No that will just make it worse." I glared at him before heading up the stairs myself. "Bella." I knocked on the door. "Can you let me in?" The door opened to a flustered looking Bella. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm sorry for running out of there like that."

"Hey that's no problem. Jasper was being an ass."

"Nah he was just having some fun I did say something that could be taken the wrong way. Of course I didn't know you'd talked to him about us but still. He was just teasing. If it had been anything else or one of my friends I would have been fine. I just don't really know Jasper, and that subject is kind of touchy for me. I'll be fine and I'm sure I'll get a ribbing from Alice when she hears the story."

I wanted to ask so many questions, but I knew now wasn't the time. We were expected at my parents soon. She was still flushed. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I didn't want her to do another runner. I sighed. "It's fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She bit her lip before leaving the room in front of me.

I stopped suddenly when she headed to the bar to talk to Jasper. I didn't hear what they said but it was quick and they were both smiling when she headed back towards me. "Lets take my car we'll pick yours up on the way back through tomorrow." She just nodded her agreement as we headed out of the bar. We pulled our coats tightly around us against the biting wind. We hurried to my car and I turned it over and cranked up the heat. I wanted desperately to ask her what she said to Jasper but I didn't. I kept my mouth shut and we headed towards my parents.

"I just told him that it was fine. There was no hard feelings."

"Huh?"

"I know you want to ask me what I said to Jasper that was what I said. She flicked the radio on as some song poured through the car.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say to that.

"So what goes on at these family get together's?" she asked.

"Oh well mom will have a big lunch and a big dinner today and tomorrow. And we'll all open presents tomorrow and then mom might convince me to play the piano and Emmett might get the video games out dad will probably hide in his study after awhile. Oh and my mom might have bought you pajama's. No I shouldn't say might have I'm sure she did"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a thing she buys us all matching Pajama's it's a bit odd but she's done it since her and my dad's first Christmas. I know there is proof. She will want to take a picture. It will go in her photo album."

"Well um.. that's an interesting tradition." I could tell Bella was trying to be diplomatic. "And there is no way I can get out of this?"

"No I'm afraid not. But if it's any conciliation you can sneak up to my room later that night." I teased.

She wacked my arm. "Yeah and one. How is that a conciliation prize for me and two how would I do that without getting caught?"

"Ah so you're not opposed to the idea?" I smirked.

"No not opposed I just don't want to get caught."

"Ah man if I'd know that I would have snuck upstairs last night."

"To bad you didn't." she winked and I wondered where the flustered girl from earlier had went too. We were coming into a heavily wooded area and looking at her, eyes sparkling cheeks flushed I said fuck it and pulled over. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"This." I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned across the seat kissing her soundly on the mouth. I heard a tiny moan come from her but she didn't protest as she snaked her fingers through my hair. She pulled away and looked at me.

"As fun as this is, and as much as I'd love to continue. I don't think getting caught by my mom and your brother would be fun and we don't know if they are ahead or behind us. I actually don't want to be caught by anyone to be honest."

"Damn logic." I grumbled kissing her again before pulling away and growing at her glistening lips. "So Tempting." I mumbled. I looked around and pulled back onto the road headed back towards our destination. I smiled as I felt her grab my hand and lace our fingers together. I gave our joined hands a squeeze. When we pulled into my parents drive way I heard her sigh. "You ready?"

"Yeah here we go." She gave my hand a squeeze before letting go as I shut off the car and she opened her door. We both got out noticing that Emmett and Rose weren't there yet. We walked towards the door and before we could even open it my mother had thrown it open and had gathered both of us into a hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you both."

"Mom you just saw us a few days ago." I reminded her.

"So I still missed you both. Bella I'm so happy for you and your mother to join us this Christmas." I could see she was trying to smile it wasn't working out so well for her. "Well come in both of you. "Edward of course you're in your old room. Bella I'll show you to yours. She just nodded. But she looked like she was being led off to her death. I headed up the stairs behind them but kept going up again when they stopped because I was up on the third floor. I walked into my childhood room and sat down. In my childhood room again. only this time a girl I liked was downstairs and if I could make it happen I'd sneak her up here tonight. To bad her mom was also going to be in the house. I groaned flopping back onto the bed feeling like a teenager again.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and faved last chapter. Please continue with the reviews. They are much appreciated.


	11. Christmas Eve

I don't own Twilight.

Bella POV

I watched as Edward went up another flight of stairs, before following Esme down the hall. I couldn't believe he'd asked me to sneak into his room, and I didn't think he was kidding either. That kiss earlier had been mind blowing. I flushed just thinking about it. Thinking about how he'd just pulled over and kissed me.

I had been so lost in thought that I'd almost ran into Esme who had stopped in the hall to open a door. "Oh Sorry." I hoped my face wasn't as red as I thought it was. I didn't want any probing questions from Edward's mother.

"Oh it's okay dear." She smiled, opening a door and stepping in. I followed her looking around in amazement at the room in front of me. it was huge it even had it's own bathroom. The bed was big and looked so comfortable and I just wanted to sink my toes into the plush carpet.

"Wow." I breathed.

"You like it?" Esme beamed.

"Like it, it's amazing."

"Good I made this room up just for you when you come over."

I turned to Esme surprise written all over my face I'm sure. "Wait, what, no that's too much. This is a beautiful room but there is no need for me to have my own room here."

"Of course there is, you're family now everyone has their own room." Esme patted my arm. "I didn't know what to say or think. A room all my own in my mother's future in laws house. It was over kill in my opinion but I kept my mouth shut not wanting to hurt Esme's feelings. A few seconds later we both heard the door open and Emmett's booming voice fill the house.

"We're here."

"Oh." Esme turned and hurried down the stairs leaving me baffled in the room that was now supposedly mine. After a moment I turned and followed Esme down the stairs. My mother was standing in the foyer shaking her head as Emmett sung a rather loud song about how he loved everything Christmas.

"Hey sweets." Rosalie said upon seeing me standing on the stairs.

"Good morning mom." I came down the rest of the stairs and hugged my mother taking the bag she had slung over her shoulder. "Thanks." I said shouldering the bag myself. I desperately wanted to say something to my mother about the room but I didn't dare. I didn't want to chance Esme over hearing them. "I'm just going to take this upstairs and get a shower."

"Okay I'm going to make sure Emmett doesn't break anything. Seriously sometimes I think he's five." Rose shook her head. And I mentally rolled my eyes. I went into my room shutting the door and putting the bag down on the bed. I pulled out the clothes I wanted to wear and took them into the bathroom with me. Thankfully there was already towels and shampoo in the bathroom. It seemed Esme thought of everything.

After my shower I got dressed, brushed out my hair and threw it into a ponytail I noticed a hamper sitting in the corner so I threw my towels in there but took my own clothes to put back in my bag. After I left the room I stood in the hallway, Had Edward went downstairs. Was he still up in his room?" I debated what to do but finally I turned towards the third floor and walked up them. There was two rooms up there. One seemed to be a music room and the other was clearly Edwards's bedroom. I could see him laying across an even bigger bed then the one that was in my room.

"Hey." I said leaning against the doorframe. He sat up looking at me.

"Hey, so what do you think so far?"

I sighed, "Your mother gave me my own room."

He started to chuckle as I pushed off the door frame and walked towards him. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that's classic Esme. It's what she does. She loves you. You're part of Rose and Rose makes Emmett happy so my mom is going to do everything in her power to make you happy."

"That's nice, it really is but don't you think it's a bit of overkill. I don't need my own room." I sat down next to Edward on the bed.

"No you certainly don't. If I have my way you'll never actually us that room." A piece of my hair had escaped and Edward twined it around his finger.

"Mm is that so."

"Yeah that's so," his hot breath wafted across my lips and I shivered in anticipation of his lips on mine. Before anything could happen though we heard my mother walking down the hall calling our names. Edward jumped up and grabbed a book of his shelf shoving it at me.

"Oh there you two are Esme say's it's time for dinner." I nodded trying to stop my heart from racing over the almost kiss. I stood up Edward behind me as we headed downstairs. "What were you two doing?" I noticed a flash of something in my mother's eyes.

"Oh Edward was just letting me borrow this book." I held it up quickly not even sure what book it was.

"Oh that's nice of him." Once we got downstairs and were all seated. Emmett grabbed the nearest platter and started to pile food on his plate. I tried not to laugh as Esme scolded him.

"So Bella I heard you're going to work at the bar starting after New Years." Carlisle said.

"Yes," I nodded. "It's similar to my old job but hey the boss is bound to be nicer right?" I joked. Earning a playful scowl from Edward. The rest of the table chuckled.

"And she flusters Jasper so that will be fun." Edward chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well," Edwards eyes twinkled. "Bella has a friend named Alice. Alice has a crush on Jasper, Alice called Bella last night well we were all snowed in and Bella forced Jasper to talk to Alice. They now have a date. Jasper claims it's like being ran over by a steam roller."

"Yes Alice can have that effect on people." Rose agreed.

"So Rose how are the wedding planning going?" Esme turned the conversation and I wanted to run away and hide. If I never heard anything about weddings ever again. it would be a day too soon for me. I blocked it out as my mother and Esme chatted about the wedding, and how the planning was going. I just focused on the food in front of me.

When I was finished I stood up and went to carry my plate into the kitchen. Esme stopped though. "No dear Emmett can take care of the dishes since he decided to go free for all on the food." She glared at her son's bad manners as he pouted and took my plate and I tried to hide my laughter. I knew Edward saw it though because he was smirking along with me. When Emmett came back out after clearing everyone's dishes he started to bug Edward about playing a game with him. Edward finally caved and they headed down to basement which I guess held a game room. I followed my mother and Esme into the kitchen and starting doing the dishes as they talked wedding again.

"Oh dear you don't have to do those." Esme assured me.

"No I want to do them." I smiled at her turning back to the dishes in front of me. I guess she decided it wasn't worth the fight because she turned back to my mother and they were off with the wedding talk again. after the dishes were done I decided to head to the library because if I heard one more word about the wedding I would scream. I knew there was a library I'd passed it before. A good book always put me in a better mood.

"Oh" I stopped when I noticed Carlisle in the room. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No it's fine come in dear." Carlisle motioned for me to come into the room fully. I smiled at him taking a seat across from him. He watched me and I wondered what he was thinking. "You know you seem like a very ambitious young women. I like that. You have goals and you're following them. you're going to go to graduate school I'm assuming. "

I bit my lip as I studied Carlisle I thought about the things Edward had told me . For once I truly threw caution to the wind as I looked at him. "Thank you Carlisle. And Yes I'm going to grad school I'm hoping to get my PH.D. You know who I really admire though. Edward and Emmett. They work their butts off and both have successful businesses sure they both only got their under graduate degree's and didn't go farther like you would have wished but they followed their dreams and they are good at them. "

Carlisle studied me I could feel his eyes boring into me. "Yes my dear I suppose you're right." With those words he turned back to his book that he'd abandoned in his lap and I stood up to peruse the book shelves pulling a book from the shelves and sitting back down. We both read as silence fell like a blanket upon us.

The hours slipped away from us and soon Esme was calling us for dinner. I slipped into my seat and noticed Emmett sitting at the table his hands folded in his lap.

"So who won the game?"

"Emmett but he cheats." Edward said.

"I do not."

"Yes you do, you always have." He countered. "You can't stand to lose and when you do you throw a hissy fit."

"It's true." Esme agreed.

"Mom." Emmett looked scandalized.

"But we still love you." She assured him.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel better." He grumbled.

Esme then started to talk wedding again and I wanted to bang my head against the table. When everyone was done eating and the dishes had been cleared Esme rushed out of the room and a moment later she came back with her arms stuffed with packages. I groaned. These must be the dreaded Christmas Pajama's that Edward had mentioned earlier.

"Here you are." Esme passed out the packages. "Me and Carlisle started this tradition after we married and it's held up all these years. Every year we all get matching PJ's and watch Christmas Movies on the couch. So how about everyone hurry's up to their rooms changes and we'll all meet in the living room." I opened the package and was glad they weren't as horrid as I'd imagined. Though the dancing Santa's were a bit creepy.

We all headed up to our rooms changing into the new sleepwear and were spread out in the living room with in fifteen minutes. Three movies later my eyes were growing heavy and finally Carlisle shut the TV off and we all shuffled off to bed mumbling good nights to each other as we slipped into our own rooms. As I lay in the dark exhausted but unable to sleep thoughts of Edward dancing in my head. I finally made a decision I threw the blanket off me and walked quietly out of the room. I walked up the stairs hoping none of them squeaked and pushed Edward's door open.

"Bella." He sat up. Looking groggy. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to sneak into your room." I made my way across the room slipping under the covers. I didn't know where the night would take me but for once I wasn't going to be afraid.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed and please do review. Also if you like Regency fics check out my new Story Season of Colors.


	12. Christmas morning

Edward POV

I was a bit stunned as Bella crawled into my bed and snuggled into my side. I had mostly been joking when I told her to sneak into my bed but here she was and I certainly was not going to turn her away. I was no fool.

I turned to my side and looked down at her face. I cupped her cheek and leaned down kissing her. I felt her shiver in my arms. I wasn't sure if it was from being cold or being nervous. I wrapped my arms snuggly around her. She cuddled into me and I felt myself drift off into one of the best sleeps I had every had.

That lasted only a few hours. "Edward time to wake up presents, presents." My eyes popped open and I felt my heart stop because it was my brother's voice and I swear I had went to sleep with Bella in my bed last night. I quickly looked over and noticed that she was gone. The sheets were still warm though so she must have left not that long ago.

"Emmett you are forty not four you can wait for presents." I groaned and wondered where Bella was, had she snuck down to her own room. Was she hiding in the bathroom. Was it all some elaborate dream sleeping with her in my arms.

"Eddie up up up." Emmett actually jumped on my bed.

"Get off my bed, don't call me Eddie and don't you have a fiancée to annoy?"

"She said if I didn't leave her alone she'd smoother me with a pillow a part of me actually believes her so I decided to come up here and wake you up."

"Why me?"

"Because mom and dad locked their door they know me too well and Bella well I don't know her well enough to burst into her room."

"Well you're right about that." I sighed sitting up and rubbing my eyes wondering what Emmett would think if Bella had still been in here when he'd burst into the room. Not that we'd actually done anything except sleep but still.

"I am taking a shower getting dressed and then going down stairs you will leave me alone or I'll tell mom not to give you any presents."

"You are mean."

"Are you sure you are the older one." I groused.

"Yep I have the pictures to prove." He hopped of my bed and left as I went into the bathroom. I jumped a foot when I opened the door and there stood Bella well I guess I had found her.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I heard Emmett coming and quickly got out of bed and hide in here. Your brother really is like a giant child isn't he."

"Yes." I nodded pulling her close. "But lets not talk about him right now."

"Oh what would you like to talk about?"

"How about the fact that you snuck into my room last night and if anyone goes looking for you they won't find you in your own room. Emmett might be a little scared of your mom right now but eventually he'll get her up and she'll look for you and you're not where you're supposed to be now are you?"

"Well I'm not where the family expects me to be but I think I'm right where I'm supposed to be." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. "Now I'm leaving I will see you downstairs." She left me dazed and a little confused. I shook my head and got into the shower.

Half an hour later I made my way downstairs I hadn't heard any commotion so I could only guess she'd made it into her room undetected

Coming into the kitchen I saw my mother at the stove making eggs. "So Emmett got you out of bed also."

"Yes. I heard him running up and down the stairs."

"At least he didn't jump on your bed."

"Well that's why we lock our door." She chuckled.

"Good morning." I turned to see Bella come into the room her hair up and a soft blue sweater and jeans hugging her curves.

"Oh good morning Bella, I am making some eggs and there is coffee over there I am sorry if Emmett woke you up."

"don't worry about it Esme." She smiled going over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup and doctoring it the way she preferred I noticed lots of cream and sugar.

"Have a little coffee there." I teased.

"I would but I can't stand the taste." She teased taking a sip just as Rosalie and Emmett came into the kitchen."

"Food you mother dearest are the best." Emmett kissed her cheek and tried to steal some of the eggs getting his hand slapped in the process. "Ow."

"Do not touch my food Emmett Carlisle Cullen."

"Mean." He pouted.

"Maybe a little cranky that my forty year old son woke the whole house up at this ungodly hour." She turned and glared at him hands on her hips."

"It's Christmas." He tried to point out."

"Still too early I hate early." Bella said slipping into a seat at the kitchen table. I had to silently agree with her I wished we were both still asleep snuggled up in my bed. Wrapped in each other's arms. I wished I cold reach out and touch her without worrying how the family would see it.

"Me to darling me too." Rose said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Breakfast is ready we are just waiting for your father." Mom said putting the food out.

"I'm here." Dad came into the kitchen and took his own seat. Breakfast was consumed and then it was time for presents. You would think Emmett had never seen presents by the way he ran into the living room and started to go through the presents.

"You can wait." Dad took the present from his hand and glared at him as he found present for everyone and handed them out. He handed a pouting Emmett his last I had to chuckle a little.

"Mean." Emmett said opening his present. I happened to open one from Bella I admired the shirt that laid in my hands. Just then I heard a gasp I turned to see Bella holding the books I Had gotten her in her hands.

"Oh Edward this is way to much."

"If you like it that's all that matters." I smiled over at her and noticed tears shimmer in her eyes I wanted to go over and hug her and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered we opened the rest of the presents I could see her eyes flicker to the books all the time though. Soon it was time for lunch then dinner. Then it was time to leave.

"Are you coming home tonight?" I Heard Rosalie ask Bella.

"Yes my car is the bar so I will pick it up from there." She said. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and took it from her putting it in the car.

"Okay I'll see you when you get home." The two of them shared a hug before Bella got into the passenger side of the car. I waved to my parents and brother and got into the drivers side.

"I am going to have to sleep for hours to recuperate from your family." She yawned.

"They will soon be your family too?" I reminded her.

"don't remind me." She shivered. "If I never hear about a wedding again it may be too soon."

"Even your own wedding." She looked at me. "I'm twenty I don't plan to get married anytime soon. I took her hand and entwined our fingers. I wondered if she'd change her mind. If I'd be the person to change her mind. It had stopped snowing and the roads weren't that bad but I drove slowly savoring the moments alone with Bella. We got to the bar and I reluctantly let go of her hand. "I am going to miss you." I told her.

"I shouldn't admit it but I'm going to miss you also."

"so stubborn." I gave her a quick kiss before we got out of the car her grabbing her bag and hurrying to her own car. I watched her get in and made sure she got started before heading to my own house. I had so much to think about.


End file.
